Quod destinatio
by erpmeis
Summary: Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero por si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que nos queda, me gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero, que nunca te olvidaré. (Gabriel García Márquez). Una historia de Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia, así que espero no fastidiarla mucho.

Esta es una historia de Swan Queen, pero habrá que tener mucha paciencia. No existe ni magia, ni maldición, solo el mundo real en el que dos personas se tienen que enfrentar a su destino.

En un principio cada capítulo se dividirá en dos. Por una parte los pensamientos de Emma, y por otro lado los pensamientos de Regina.

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que aparecen con derechos de autor. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CAPITULO 1: EL REENCUENTRO **

_Una frase puede cambiar un destino. (George Fischer) _

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA

Salir de un día duro de trabajo y quedar con unas amigas para ir de cañas es un lujo que nos permitimos desde hace un año. Al principio era como una vía de escape a nuestros problemas, pero poco a poco eso fue cambiado, y ahora, los jueves no solo quedamos para decir lo cansado que estamos de nuestros jefes y del trabajo ( aquellas que lo tenemos), sino también hablamos de tonterías que nos pasan y de aquellas que no nos pasan… en general, hablamos de la vida. Pero este jueves sería diferente. Este jueves el destino me tenía una sorpresa planeada.

Allí estaba yo, en el bar de moda lleno de gente con tres cervezas en el cuerpo y sosteniendo otra mientras les contaba a mi amiga Ruby y a mi amiga Bella como había terminado unos días atrás en el armario de un motel para demostrar que mi cliente tenia razón y su pareja se gastaba su dinero en aventuras sexuales extra matrimoniales. Pero lo que ella no sabía, bueno ni ella ni yo, es que sus aventuras incluían personas vestidas de animales de peluche. Solo recordando la situación salín de mi garganta carcajadas a doquier. Pero entonces la vi. La vi destacando sobre todas las personas que había en el local. Pero claro… también sería capaz de verla entre una multitud de hinchas en un estadio de futbol.

Cuatro segundos exactos pasaron desde que observe como su paso firme se dirigía a mí, cuatro segundos, ni uno más, y entonces mi corazón se paro, y mi pulso se acelero. Creo que sufrí un ataque al corazón. No… espera… aun sigo viva, así que el ataque queda descartado.

Su paso era firme, sus tacones resonaban en el suelo de manera y su mirada se posó directamente en mis ojos mientras acortaba distancia. Entonces simplemente hablé.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA

Ok, Regina solo tienes que entrar y punto. Ya has hecho lo más difícil... localizarla. Sabes que va a estar en ese bar, sabes lo que tienes que decir y sabes lo que te va a decir… solo es un puro trámite.

Y allí estaba yo, empujando una puerta de cristal para enfrentarme con mi destino. Ese destino del que intente escapar en tantas veces y del que no pude. Siempre me he considerado una mujer fuerte que es capaz de todo cuando tiene un objetivo fijado, que equivocada estaba, tenía un objetivo pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerle frente.

Su carcajada resonó en aquel local, toda la gente desapareció y la vi. Estaba sentada con otras dos chicas más, riéndose mientras sostenía una cerveza… Dios, seguía igual que hace tres años. Pase unos segundos debatiendo entre sí ir hacia donde estaba ella o simplemente huir, de hecho retrocedí un poco pero no tarde mucho en recordar por qué estaba allí cuál era mi motivo, y toda duda desapareció; solo había un camino y lo tomé. Me dirigí directamente hacía ella, y a medida que me acercaba noté como ella me observó… Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se agrandaron, creo que sus amigas también se dieron cuenta porque todas pararon de hablar y dirigieron su mirada hacia donde ella miraba, hacia mí.

- Hola – me dijo mientras daba un sorbo. Creo que intentaba parecer indiferente, pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

- Hola Señorita Swan – Dije en un tono serio, controlando al máximo mis nervios.

Ella levantó una de las comisuras de su labio mostrando una media sonrisa.

- He debido tener un Déjà vu, creí que ya habíamos superado todo este formalismo.

- Lo siento, pero no estoy aquí para tener una charla amistosa con usted – Dios, que duro era esto… Mil veces pasó por mi mente este momento y ni una sola vez imaginé que sería así. Tenía que ser fuerte, me dije. -

Lárgate Regina – Su tono se endureció al igual que lo hizo todo su cuerpo- Este no es tu lugar y yo no quiero jugar al juego que te traigas entre manos viniendo aquí…. Sea lo que sea no me interesa – Y así me lo hizo saber, simplemente, se dio la vuelta y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Último cartucho, me dije.

- Se trata de Henry


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 – EL PASADO**

_Cuando los ojos se encuentran, nace el amor._

_Proverbio hindú_

- Se trata de Henry

**16 de marzo de 2008 (6 años antes)**

**PERPECTIVA DE EMMA**

- Es solo un niño - Me dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras apoyaba una mano sobre mis hombros – Vamos. Solo hay que entrar.

- Si, allí estábamos, dos personas en la entrada de una mansión, a unos metros de los dos escalones que nos separaban de una de las decisiones que tanto tiempo nos había tomado.

- ¿Y sí no le gusto? ¿Y sí él no me gusta? – Mi mente divagaba por todas las preguntas posibles. Este, sin duda, era un momento muy importante para nuestra vida, para nuestra relación, este era uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que todo tiene que salir bien pero nada depende de ti, todo depende de un instante en el que eres el protagonista pero no el director, y aún no sabes el guión.

- Emma, por favor, todo saldrá bien – Su tono era cariñoso, casi celestial. Su mano seguía sobre mi hombro

- Lo sé… bueno, no lo sé… - Mis palabras apenas salían en un susurro- Tú sabes cómo ha sido mi pasado, y sabes cómo soy yo – Intente excusarme ante mi comportamiento un tanto trivial.

Ella sonrió. Dios… que hermosa es.

- Sé cómo eres querida. Y sé que este paso es muy duro, y a la vez muy importante para ti, para nosotras. Pero te aseguro que cuando le veas, cuando sientas su mirada, todo este pavor que tienes desaparecerás y no tardarás ni dos segundo en saber exactamente cómo actuar, qué decir, y cuáles son esos sentimientos que tanto temes. Es así de simple. Y ahora… vamos.

Suspire y miré otra vez a la puerta blanca. Regina tenía razón, independientemente de mi infancia sabía perfectamente que esto no tenía que ver con mis miedos a sentirme rechazada o mi incapacidad para saber cómo actuar ante un niño. Esto tenía que ver con la decisión que había tomando quedándome al lado de Regina y aceptando que quería un futuro con ella y del que, por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentía con la necesidad de huir.

- ¿Quizás me lleve bien con él? Creo que mentalmente puedo tener su edad – Dirigí mi mirada hacia Regina proporcionándola la seguridad de que ya estaba preparada.

- Ahora mismo hasta yo estoy dudando de si es buena idea que entres en casa – Apartó su mano de mi hombro, levantó la cabeza y pasó por delante de mí como si fuese una reina.

Sonreí. Que decir, simplemente, era perfecta.

Subió los escalone, metió la llave en la cerradura y con el más sutil de los impulsos abrió la puerta.

- ¿Mary Margaret? ¡Ya estamos en casa! – Levantó su tono dos tonos más de lo normal para ser oída en toda la casa y dio dos pasos por el pasillo para permitir mi entrada.

En ese momento la seguí echando una última mirada al umbral de la puerta y divisando el número 108 en la parte superior de la misma.

Estaba dentro. La casa hacia honor a su fachada blanca y grande. Los muebles eran modernos, casi minimalistas, también en blanco y negó; y su olor a manzana penetraba en todos los sentidos haciendo sentirte que ya habías llegado a casa

- Hola – Una voz suave me saco de la inspección que intentaba realizar sobre mí alrededor. Se trataba de una chica de nuestra edad. Tenía un vestido color blanco con flores dibujadas a doquier. Su pelo corto y la forma de su cuerpo me recordaba a uno de estos duendes que se encuentran en los arcoíris protegiendo su tesoro – Henry está en el salón jugando.

- Muchas gracias. Ya nos ocupamos nosotras – dijo Regina situándose detrás de mí en dirección a la puerta, y sujetando está ofreciendo una de sus sonrisas ensayadas.

Y es que Regina tiene 5 tipos de sonrisas: Tiene su sonrisa ensayada que es esa que pone cuándo está nerviosa, cansada o enojada pero, independientemente de esto, tiene que sonreír. Su sonrisa malvada, ella sabe que ha ganado y así te lo muestra, tiene un toque sexy pero también un toque de superioridad, de ambición, e incluso crueldad, son ese tipo de sonrisas que te hacen retroceder, que temes, mas en el fondo cautivan. Luego está su sonrisa natural, es la sonrisa que no es forzada que le sale cuándo es feliz, cuándo cuenta algo que le entusiasma o cuando le cuentas algo que le agrada. Más tarde conocí la sonrisa que solo muestra a su hijo, es solo para él y sería como describir el amor en pocas palabras pero no acabar nunca de hablar. Y por último, su sonrisa número 5, sin adjetivo. Yo solo la he visto un par de veces, pero es como si le saliese del alma, y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, el mundo se detiene y solo está ella y tú, no es que la gente desaparezca, no, para nada, es que con esa sonrisa te hace sentir que existes, que ella existe, que esto es real, y que todo es posible.

- Perfecto – una simple palabra interrumpió mis pensamientos de las 5 sonrisas de Regina Mills - Entonces nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Mary Margaret dirigiéndose hacia el exterior. – Que pasen una feliz tarde.

- Igualmente – Regina contestó

- Adiós – Logré pronunciar mientras mis ojos abandonaban esa escena para perderse por cada pared de la casa, por cada objeto perfectamente colocado. Maniática del orden, pensé mientras me reía por dentro.

- ¿Preparada?

Sí, me encantaría conocer a Henry – Regina cerró la puerta. Y entonces hizo algo inusual, me cogió de la mano. No es que Regina no me coja de la mano, bueno, no lo hace muy a menudo, digamos que no es muy dada a la muestras de afecto en público. Pero no fue eso, es que su tacto no fue como el de otras veces, era diferente, lleno de cariño y comprensión, lleno de miedo y anhelo, lleno de vida. Y entonces lo entendí, Regina tenía tantas esperanzas como yo de que esto saliese bien, por primera vez en nuestra relación la Dama de Hielo tenía miedo, y eso me gustaba porque me hacía sentir que estábamos juntas en el mismo camino.

Por fin, entramos en el salón.

- Henry… cariño… Ven aquí

Y allí estaba él, una cosa pequeña de unos tres años que apenas se levantó del sofá, cogió su muñeco y se dirigió directamente corriendo detrás de la pierna de Regina. Creo que me vio nada más entrar porque directamente ocultó su cara detrás del muslo de su madre y se aferró a él como si yo fuese el mostro de las galletas.

- Henry… vamos.. quiero presentarte a una persona muy especial- Dijo Regina dirigiendo su mano hacia mí.

Pero nada, Henry no quería. Seguí oculto, rozando la timidez de la forma más casual.

- Henry – Repitió Regina- No seas tonto – Pudo añadir cariñosamente mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza del pequeño.

Y entonces sucedió. Henry bajo su muñeco de uno de los vengadores de su cara, aunque no, no se apartó de la pierna que le proporcionaba una barrera perfecta, y sencillamente me miró. Sus ojos eran grandes y marrones y había algo en ellos. Algo especial que no puedo describir.

Di un paso hacia él, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Me arrodillé y tendí mi mano hacia él y su muñeco. Y por arte de magia, sin pensar en que decir, mi voz meramente salió:

- Hola chico, mi nombre es Emma… ¿Yo también puedo ser un salvador? - Sonreí

- Hola, me llamo Henry, y si puedes – Salió de la pierna de su madre, dio un paso hacia mí y me dio su muñeco del Capitán América.

- Gracias – Apenas terminé de decirlo cuando Henry corría al sofá para seguir jugando.

Me levanté poco a poco del suelo. Y miré por primera vez a Regina desde que habíamos llegado al salón, y allí estaba, su quinta sonrisa.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

**Presente.**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RUBY**

- Chicas, creo que nos hace falta una cuantas cervezas más. Podéis ir a pedirlas a la barra, por favor – La voz de Emma era despreocupada, fría. Su mirada se dirigió a nosotras antes de mirar directamente a su Ex.

- Ok , pero no tardaremos mucho Em.

Cogí a Bella y nos dirigimos hacia la barra, no antes de echar una última mirada a esa mujer que estaba de pie. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro ceñido, con detalles en rojo, y unos tacones de infarto. Parecía de otra clase social, muy diferente a Emma. Quien no les conociera, nunca apostarían que esas dos mujeres habían tenido una vida en común.

Llegamos a la barra, pero yo seguía viendo su interacción. Creo que Bella me estaba hablando, pero en mi mente solo era un susurro insignificante. Me foco era otro. Observé como Regina seguía de pie y no hizo amago de sentarse, cruzo los brazos y comenzó a hablar, parecía seria. Emma, sin embargo, seguía con su cerveza en la mano, escuchando atentamente lo que le decía la mujer mayor. Su mirada inexpresiva al principio se fue tornando a una mirada de ansiedad y preocupación, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

Pasaron tres minutos cuando Regina giró sobre sus talones y salió por dónde había entrado. Parecía alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Vamos! - Sorprendí a Bella, y rápidamente nos dirigimos a Emma. Posamos las bebidas que había comprado Bella, y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios.

- Bueno ¿Y? – Dije con voz irritada.

- ¿Y? - Susurro una Emma consumida por sus pensamientos. Algo había distinto en ella. Sé muy bien que algo había pasado, algo no muy bueno.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho la zorra de tu ex novia?

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de todo, quisiera agradecer a "Invitado" por tus palabras. Realmente me gustaron mucho, y son bienvenidos. Aunque creo que en este capítulo me odiarás un poco ;)**

**Noe, muchísimas gracias a ti también, y claro que puedes utilizar las sonrisas de Regina. Me encantaría leerlo en alguno de tus escritos**

**Del mismo modo, gracias a los que siguen esta historia.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: LA OPCIÓN**

_Dentro de 20 años no te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste, sino de lo que no te atreviste a hacer. (Mark Twain)_

-¿Y qué te ha dicho la zorra de tu ex novia?

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

- ¿Em? – oí la voz de Bella como si fuese un susurro muy lejano.

- Espero que después de 3 años no venga exigiendo cosas – Espetó Ruby – La veo muy capaz a la Señora.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sumergida en mis pensamientos. No sé cuál fue el punto exacto en el que todo empezó a girar a mí alrededor. La luz se torno en oscuridad, el ruido del ambiente dejo paso a las palabras de Regina que se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente. Suspiré. Intente pensar con claridad. Fue inútil.

- Em, ¿Te encuentras bien? – La voz de Bella seguía sonando lejana.

- ¡Emma! Te estás poniendo pálida – Ruby comentó mientras sujetaba mis hombros con sus manos y hacía que me girase hacia ella.

Fue cuando, de pronto, emergí de mis pensamientos, el sonido del local volvió a renacer en mis tímpanos, y la luz retornó en su presencia más real.

- Henry tuvo un accidente… Tiene una Hemorragia Cerebral – Musité con una mirada entre perdida y distante.

Ruby dejo caer sus brazos y me miró con pesar. A su vez Bella entreabrió sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron lo suficiente marcando sorpresa por lo que pude distinguir por el rabillo del ojo.

- Fue hace un par de días. Estaba jugando con el balón en el jardín de afuera de su casa, y este salió despedido hacia la carretera… Él salió corriendo detrás y no lo vio… El coche no iba muy deprisa pero el choque de su cabeza con el asfalto fue lo suficientemente grande para causarle una Hemorragia Cerebral – Hice una simple pausa - Quieren operarle mañana… Desafortunadamente existe un pequeño riesgo de que algo pueda salir mal… - Otra pausa mñas en mi discurso - Henry está despierto, y le ha pedido a su madre que me busque porque me quiere ver antes de que le operen - Terminé explicando a mis amigas.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer Emma? – Me preguntó Bella saliendo de su sorpresa, y mostrando preocupación en cada una de sus palabras. Ruby no dijo nada, solo miraba.

- Ir

¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de que en una decisión solo existe una opción. Una opción que no es ni buena ni mala, solo es la única una opción, carente de toda duda, y tienes que ir a por ella? Pues es aquí la vida me presentó una de estas elecciones. La verdad, no dude ni por un instante en cómo afrontarla. Pero eso sí, no quita que dudase de las consecuencias, y eso es lo que me da pavor.

- Haces bien – Confirmó Bella, mientras que Ruby solo seguía mirando.

- Muchas gracias – Me levanté de la mesa y me puse mi chaqueta de cuero – Me tengo que ir a casa, aún tengo que preparar algunas cosas del trabajo para que mañana pueda estar a primera hora en el hospital… Vamos hablando chicas. ¿Ok?

- Ok Emma, de todas formas, mantennos informados sobre el progreso de Henry. Dale también un beso muy fuerte de nuestra parte y deséale toda la suerte posible – Bella posó su mano sobre la mía – Ya verás como todo sale bien. Tu descansa bien esta noche, mañana tendrás que tener todas las pilas puestas para ayudar lo máximo posible.

- Sí lo sé – Puse mi mano libre por encima de la mano de Bella que a su vez sostenía la mía en señal de gratitud. En ese momento eche un vistazo a Ruby. Me sorprende como había estado callada desde que conté lo de Henry, como un simple espectador. Ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada y mantuvo su mirada también en mí. Pude observar la misma preocupación que tenía Bella, pero también otra cosa más que no logré distinguir. Y entonces pronunció sus primeras palabras:

- ¿Lo haces por él o por ella Em? – Su tono era tranquilo, no era ni elevado ni bajo, era firme. Sus palabras fueron elegidas al milímetro y recapacitadas internamente. No era una pregunta sin sentido, para nada. Era una pregunta simple pero que conllevaba toda la carga de una verdad oculta. Ahora lo sé.

- Lo hago por él

- Ok, pues recuérdalo en cada momento… Que no se te olvide Emma– Declaró Ruby. Nuestros ojos en ese momento formaron un vínculo especial. Un vínculo que ofrecía la más simple de las emociones, la comprensión mutua. No había que decir nada más, todo se había dicho.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

Solo un pensamiento, tenía que salir de ese local. Aunque mi paso aparentaba ser firme, tranquilo y decidido hacia el exterior, mi mente quería correr y no parar hasta escapar.

Por fin abrí la puerta del local y una bocanada de aire frío proporciono a mis sentidos la sensación de volver a respirar. Estaba afuera. Segura. Pasé una mano por mi pelo, cerré los ojos, e inhale aire. El ruido de mi bombeo rebotaba en mis oídos. Hacía tiempo que mi corazón no baila a un ritmo tan rápido.

Pude estar parada en la puerta como un minuto hasta que me recuperé, y volví a revisar todo lo que había ocurrido a escasos metros de allí, en el interior.

Mi corazón seguía agitado, pero se iba relajando por momentos, al fin y al cabo no había salido la cosa tan mal. Había tenido el valor para hablar y Emma me había permitido contarle la historia del accidente de Henry. Al final, ella me había asegurado que estaría allí mañana. Suspiré.

Ya es hora de volver al hospital. Me dirigí al coche, lo abrí y me senté en el asiento. De nuevo, cerré los ojos, y tome aire para tranquilizarme del todo. Esto me llevó varios minutos de técnicas de respiración aprendidas en Yoga. Y entonces, abrí los ojos para mirar en dirección al local. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse en cuanto la vi salir de él. Se había puesto su chupa de cuero, y pude ver cómo realizó un ritual parecido al mío. Se puso sus manos sobre los ojos y las deslizó por toda la cara dejándolas posadas sobre su mentón. Miró al cielo, y cerró los ojos. No sé si estaba rezando. Abrió sus ojos, y dejo caer sus manos hasta el borde del cuello de su chaqueta para posteriormente levantarlo y así protegerse del frío. Posteriormente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y caminó por la acera alejándose del bar. Sé que pude salir del coche y gritar su nombre para asegurarme que estaba bien. Sé que pude salir del coche y gritar su nombre para asegurarme que todo estaba bien. Sé que pude salir del coche y gritar su nombre para que se parase y me diera tiempo a correr a sus brazos para que ella me asegurase que todo estaba bien, que todo saldría bien. Pero no lo hice. Me quede en el coche observando cómo se alejaba mientras que en mi mente un solo pensamiento vagabundeaba: Por favor Emma, por favor no le falles. Por favor, no me falles.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: LLEGANDO AL HOSPITAL

_Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio._

_(Paulo Coelho)_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

Hoy la noche fue tranquila. Henry no ha tenido pesadillas y parece que está bastante tranquilo. Aún sigue durmiendo. La operación es dentro de unas horas, aunque aún tiene que venir el Doctor Whale para darnos las últimas indicaciones.

Miro el reloj por décima vez en menos de diez minutos. El tiempo sucumbe a la lentitud de los segundos. Y los segundos sucumben a mi paciencia.

- Querida ¿Estas bien? – La voz de mi madre corta el silencio de la sala – Llevas toda la mañana mirando el reloj. Si no te conociera diría que esperas a alguien.

Y tiene razón, son las 9 de la mañana, y aún no hay noticias de Emma. Me temo que no va a venir. Y la verdad de todo es que no la culpo. Hace tres años que salió de nuestras vidas. Hace tres años que ya no somos nada suyo. ¿Por qué debería venir? Claramente, nadie se lo reprocharía. Sería un comportamiento normal.

Mi madre me sigue mirando, esperando que sacie su inquietud por mi comportamiento. No sé si quiero tener esta conversación. No aquí. Pero, lamentablemente, debo hacerlo. Debo ser sincera y no complicar aún más esta situación.

- Ayer le pedí a Emma que viniese – Por fin solté – Henry necesitaba verla.

Silencio.

Mi madre me sigue mirando, pero esta vez no es una mirada de inquietud, esta vez es una mirada fría, de desaprobación.

Cuándo Emma y yo empezamos a salir no fue un camino de rosas con respecto a mi familia. Procedo de una familia adinerada y tradicional. Mi madre siempre quiso que conociera a un chico con nuestro mismo estatus social. Y yo, por el contrario, le presente a Emma, una chica que venía de una familia humilde. No hubo nunca una aprobación, aunque sí muchos problemas por esto.

**15 de septiembre del 2009 (Hace 5 años)**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

- No lo entiendo – Espetó Emma - ¿Por qué no puedo ir con vosotros?

- Sabes por qué Emma, por favor, no volvamos a lo mismo – Dije intentando tranquilizarla.- Déjalo estar.

- No, no lo sé. Quiero oírtelo decir – Sus palabras mordían. Casi eran señales de guerra.

- Mis padres van a estar allí, y no quiero montar una escena, ni pasar una mala noche solo por un par de horas. Por favor, ponte en mi lugar - Rogué

- Ok, perfecto, me pongo en tu lugar - La voz de Emma sonaba ronca, cabreada – Me pongo en tu lugar cuando decides que no te acompañe. Cuando te avergüenzas de mí. – Sus ojos emitían furia y acompañaban a cada palabra - Me pongo en tu lugar cuando decides que después de 3 años saliendo juntas aún no tienes el valor de enfrentarte a tu padres – Su tono que hasta el momento había sido elevado se fue tornando en un susurro hasta que dijo su última frase antes de salir por la puerta- Y sabes que es lo peor de todo esto…la sensación que tengo de que nunca lo harás.

**Presente**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

- ¿Emma? – Preguntó mi madre con indiferencia – Creía que ya no la veías.

- Y así es madre – Confirmé para su tranquilidad – Solo le pedí que viniese por Henry. Es su voluntad, y eso también significa que sea la misma. Me dijo que sobre las 8 y media de la mañana llegaría al hospital. Así que… por favor te lo ruego… no quiero peleas, y menos delante de Henry.

- Pues debe ser la misma Emma que siempre. Su impuntualidad no ha cambiado en absoluto– Sus palabras eran afiladas, casi cortaban. Y su mirada desafiante daba paso a una mirada de victoria.

- Será mejor que bajemos a tomarnos un café, el Doctor pasará en breve, y quiero estar despejada para poder entender todo bien- No quería seguir con la conversación anterior, estaba claro que no era una buena idea reforzar más los sentimientos de mi madre por Emma.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nuestros bolsos para bajar a la cafetería. No sin antes echar un vistazo a la cama de Henry. Todavía seguía dormido, ajeno a nuestra conversación. Su cara desprendía paz, y eso me gustaba, porque en el fondo también me relajaba a mí.

Al salir de la habitación, otro pensamiento inundo mi paz:_ Emma, ¿Dónde estás?_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

Oigo un ruido. Creo que es mi despertador. No… Creo que es mi teléfono.

No abro los ojos, simplemente estiro mi brazo hacia la mesilla y palpo todos los objetos que hay en ella hasta que por fin encuentro el móvil.

- ¿Sí? – Mi voz es ronca, mañanera. No tengo fuerzas, los parpados me pesan muchísimo, no he dormido muy bien, y ellos así me lo hacen saber.

- Emma, soy Bella. Llamaba para saber que tal te fue con Henry.

- Pues aún no lo sé. Sigo en casa intentando ser persona – Pude mascullar mientras bostezaba.

- ¿No habías quedado en que ibas a ir a primera hora al hospital? – Preguntó Bella – Debí entenderte mal.

- No, no… Así es. Más o menos quedé con Regina en que estaría en el hospital sobre las 8.30 de la mañana – Nada, era inútil intentar levantarme, mi cuerpo aún estaba dormido.

- Emma, ¡Son las 9 de la mañana! – Abrí los ojos rápidamente antes esta confesión.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Me levanté lo más rápido posible. Creo que estaba teniendo una taquicardia mientras mirada rápidamente el despertador. Y ahí estaba el problema. El despertador había muerto, su pantalla estaba gris y nos mostraba su color rojo habitual indicándome la hora - ¡Joder!... ¡Joder!.. Bella te dejo, tengo que arreglarme. Te llamo luego

No sé si Bella se despidió. En ese momento solo pensaba en llegar al hospital.

En tiempo record maldije a mi despertador por fallarme en el único día del año que no tenía que hacerlo. En tiempo record maldije a la mesa que estaba en medio del comedor por estar justo allí cuando mi carrera al cuarto de baño fui interrumpida por su pata, y también maldije los tres minutos que me tiré en el suelo porque apenas podía andar. Aun así, en tiempo record estaba saliendo de casa para buscar un transporte.

Son las 9.15 y estoy en el hospital. Mi pulso esta acelerado desde que salí de casa. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Creo que en mi cara estaba escrita la palabra desesperación porque la enfermera que me atendió en información directamente me dio el número de habitación de Henry. Pero incluso así me quedaba otra maldición, la del ascensor. No he visto cosa más lenta para ser un hospital. Allí estamos unas 10 personas esperando que una de las puertas de algún ascensor disponible se abriera. Parecíamos tranquilos, eso sí cuándo se abría una puerta éramos como lobos, independientemente de la edad que tenías, salías corriendo hacía la puerta del ascensor, porque sabías que si lo perdías te tocaba otra larga espera.

Llegue a la habitación, las 205, y para mi sorpresa no había nadie. No estaba Regina, ni alguna enfermera. Solo estaba Henry estaba dormido. Se le veía tranquilo a pesar de tener signos de estar magullado. Otro detalle del que me di cuenta en mi inspección por su cuerpo es que también había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Parecía más adulto. Dios mío, como pasa el tiempo.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, pero fue inútil, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, y sus labios cerrados en un principio se tornaron en una bonita sonrisa.

-Emma – Susurró cálidamente.

**PUNTO DE VISTO DE REGINA**

Solo quería un café, solo un café, y en vez de conseguir eso he conseguido una charla de mi madre explicándome no sé qué. Había desconectado en el momento en el que escuche las malas decisiones que había tomado en mi vida. El motivo de mi desconexión es que no quería escuchar esto en este momento. Me sentía vulnerable. Realmente, no me apetecía escuchar nada de lo que mi madre me ofrecía, tampoco deseaba su compañía. Tenía que levantar unos muros, aclarar mis sentimientos, y no me sentía capaz de ello si ella estaba allí. Es por eso que la he animado para que se pase por el quiosco y me compre una revista de moda. Necesito tiempo para mí. Y sobre todo, necesito tiempo a solas con Henry para explicarle lo de Emma.

Ánimo, tú puedes, me conforté a la par que me dirigía a la habitación. Para mi sorpresa al llegar oigo a Henry hablar con alguien.

- Emma- Susurra.

Parece feliz y no quiero interrumpir su reencuentro. No llego a entrar, me quedo en la puerta con el café en la mano escuchando su conversación.

- Hola chico. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Has venido! – Henry ignora la pregunta de Emma, realmente parece feliz.

- Claro que he venido, y ¿Sabes qué? Cuando salgas de la operación prometo estar aquí para leer comic. Te siguen gustando ¿No? – De pronto el tono de Emma ha cambiado, parece preocupada.

- Sí, me encantan – Puedo intuir la sonrisa de Henry dibujada en su cara.

Creo que es hora de interrumpir. No tardará mucho el Doctor, y me gustaría saber cómo está Henry después de despertarse.

- Hola Henry… Hola Señorita Swan – Entro en la habitación.

- Buenos días Regina. Siento haber llegado tarde, pero…

- No te preocupes querida, hay cosas que nunca cambian- Interrumpo. Y noto como frunce el ceño.

Se extiende el silencio.

- Buenos días Señoras – La voz de un hombre interrumpe la tensión que se ha generado entre nosotras. Se trata del Doctor Whale – Podría hablar en privado con usted Regina.

Me dirijo a salir de la habitación acompañando al Doctor cuando mi muñeca es sujetada. No es una sujeción muy fuerte, pero si firme. Directamente dirijo mi mirada hacia mi muñeca, y me doy cuenta que es Emma la que me está sujetando. Redirijo mi mirada hacía su cara para saber que ha pasado.

- ¿Puedo ir? – Una petición sencilla, pero llena de implicación.

- Sí, por supuesto – Nunca en la vida se lo podría negar.

Ambas miramos a Henry, y le tranquilizamos con una sonrisa mientras salimos para encontrarnos con el doctor.

- Como saben Henry sofrió una Hemorragia Cerebral debido al golpe del accidente – El doctor comienza a hablar- Tenemos localizado el sangrado en el cerebro gracias a las tomografías computarizada que realizamos en el momento del ingreso, y sabemos que su magnitud no es muy grande. Tampoco lo es la gravedad de la afección, pero necesitamos intervenir de urgencia ahora que Henry está despierto. – Ambas estamos pendientes de todas sus palabras- La intervención neuroquirúrgica será fácil. Lo que pretendemos con ella es detener el sangrado, eliminar el hematoma y aliviar así el tejido cerebral. Si todo sale bien Henry podría recuperarse perfectamente en unos meses incluso semana, pero.. – Hizo una pequeña pausa- existen riesgos y quiero que sean consciente de ellos – Empezó a explicarlos detalladamente.

No sé cómo sucedió, ni el por qué. Pero a medida que el Doctor nos hablaba de los riesgos acerqué mi mano a la de Emma y la agarré. Me hacía sentir bien.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA.**

Allí estaba el médico, de pie frente a nosotras, explicando todo en un lenguaje que a veces me costaba entender. Hablaba de las causas y de las consecuencias de la hemorragia de Henry cuando algo me sorprendió. Era la mano de Regina buscando la mía. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos. Supongo que lo hizo como instinto, pero aun así presioné un poco la mano para hacerla saber que yo también estaba allí. Todo saldría bien.

Por fin el médico terminó de hablar, y al poco se marchó, no sin antes asegurarse que habíamos entendido todo lo que nos había explicado. Así mismo, había afirmado que en media hora volvería para recoger a Henry para la operación. Nos aguardaban horas de espera.

Regina se dio la vuelta para estar frente a mí. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Hubo un silencio repentino, unos segundos, ninguna de las dos se atrevía hablar, y fue entonces cuando ella en un murmullo decidió romper dicho silencio.

- Te escuché antes – Nuestras manos aún seguían juntas – Sabes que no hace falta que te quedes. Puedes no hacerlo… no tienes ninguna obligación.

- Lo sé… sé que puedo no hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo.

Como un acto involuntario miré hacia nuestras manos unidas. Seguidamente hacia Regina. Se sentía bien. Pero Regina se debió dar cuenta, y enseguida soltó la mano dejándola caer. Más silencio. Habíamos pasado de estar bien a la incomodidad de la situación. Y otra vez fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

- Yo… - Dijo cuándo de repente, de la nada, una voz masculina interrumpió su discurso.

- ¡Regina! – La vaz del hombre se sentía lejos, aunque su tono se fue acercando hacia nosotras – Perdón por el retraso.

Era un chico alto, moreno, y de ojos penetrantes. Su vestimenta clásica se acercaba mucho a la de Regina. Entonces él hizo algo que me apartó de mi observación crítica. Le dio un pico a Regina. Por lo que se ve, a ella también le había pillado por sorpresa por qué no reaccionó. Su cara era un poco pálida, y su boca se quedó entreabierta tras el beso.

El chico que había pasado delante de mí ignorándome para acercarse a Regina, se giró y me miró. Y volvió a mirar a Regina en un intento de saber quién era yo, y que hacia allí.

- No te preocupes – Regina logró indicar. Luego me miró a mí. Tendió su mano para señalarme - Te presento a Emma… Emma este es Daniel.

Daniel dio un paso hacia a mí. Y levantó su mano para presentare formalmente.

- Perdona mi intromisión. Venía volando y no me he dado cuenta que a lo mejor interrumpía algo.- Dijo inocentemente, mientras me sonreía – Encantado de conocerte Emma.

- Él es… - Regina no logró terminar la frase cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Seguramente se había percatado de mi sorpresa, y mi no saber qué hacer en ese momento. Era una sensación extraña. Quizás porque no me esperaba nada de esto, no estaba preparada. Me quedé absorta en mis pensamientos, mirándola; ella también me miraba. Parecía que solo estábamos ella y yo en un mundo paralelo. Basto una simple frase para transportarnos al mundo real:

- Soy su prometido – Dijo Daniel terminando la frase de Regina que había abandonado segundo atrás.

**Continuará...**

Nota: Ya casi está presentada toda la trama, aunque algún que otro detallito. Espero que os esté gustando. Se aceptan sugerencias ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Seguramente me querías matar, pero todo tiene un por qué... ;)

**CAPÍTULO 5: TROPIEZOS.**

_En las adversidades sale a la luz la virtud. Fatiga menos caminar sobre terreno accidentado que sobre terreno llano. (Aristóteles)_

- Soy su prometido

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

Sus palabras se hicieron hueco en mi mente como agujas incrustadas. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Mi corazón se paró y dejé de mirar a Regina. El orgullo me impedía hacerlo. No quería que ella descubriera que algo me había afectado, no sé lo que era, pero dolía. No tardé mucho en recuperarme, tenía que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, hace tres años que no sabía nada de Regina. Entra dentro de la normalidad que rehiciera su vida, y que lo hiciera con un hombre, aún entra más en su normalidad.

Alargué mi mano hacia la suya, y puse mi mejor cara de póker- Soy Emma, una antigua amiga – logré estrechar su mano – Encantada.

- Deberíamos ir a la habitación con Henry, no quiero dejarle solo – Interrumpió Regina.

Y así lo hicimos. Los tres entramos a la habitación, y nos pusimos a hablar con Henry sobre cosas banales y divertidas.

Al poco, decidí apartarme de la cama, dejando espacio a los tres. Como simple espectador me di cuenta que Regina, Daniel y Henry parecían una familia. Esto, por una parte me entristecía, hace mucho tiempo yo deseaba esto en mi vida. Quería a Regina, y quería a Henry como si fuera mi hijo. Quería que ellos fueran la familia que nunca tuve, pero, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, desde una perspectiva externa, deseaba la felicidad de Regina.

A veces es muy difícil asumir algo sí. Cuesta. Pero solo necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo para centrarme en el presente y abandonar el pasado. Necesitaba tiempo para prestar atención a esa escena y que no doliese.

No obstante, no era lo único a lo que me tendría que enfrentar hoy. La mañana, que había empezado mal, iba a continuar así. Para mí no sorpresa entró Cora, la madre de Regina, por la habitación. No había cambiado nada. Era una mujer poderosa y guapa. Ella lo sabía, y así lo demostraba con su forma de andar, comportarse y mirar. No tardó mucho en notar mi presencia.

- Señorita Swan – Saludó - ¡Qué sorpresa! – Mi instinto me decía que mentía. Creo que ella ya estaba avisada de que iba a venir.

- Buenos días Cora.

- Por favor, llámeme Señora Mills – Primer cuchillo – Han pasado mucho tiempo para volver a familiarizarnos. ¿No crees?

- ¡Madre! – Interrumpió Regina enfadada – ¡Por el amor de Dios! Estamos en un hospital, así que compórtense. – Nos señaló a las dos. Daniel y Henry nos contemplaban, ajenos a lo ocurrido.

Asentí con la cabeza, que más podía hacer, ella tenía razón. Creo que me esperaba un gran día, y si la cosa no cambiaba, una gran semana. Suspiré internamente. Piensa en Henry.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

No sé si ha sido buena idea llamar a Emma. Primero fue la presentación de Daniel que no me la esperaba así. Quería haber hablado con Emma de ello antes, pero las cosas habían ido muy rápido. Y después, para colmo, el reencuentro con mi madre. Rezo porque las cosas empiecen a calmarse, por el bien de Henry.

Entra en la habitación el médico con dos enfermeros. Me aferro a Henry antes de que se lo lleven. Le digo lo mucho que le quiero y que le esperaré a su salida. Daniel le da un beso y le desea suerte. Mi madre le acaricia suavemente la mejilla, se le nota afectada, pero aun así mantiene la calma. Es el turno de Emma. Ella se inclina al oído de Henry y le susurra algo que solo ellos dos pueden oír. Debe ser algo importante porque Henry sonríe. Al instante, Emma deposita en beso suave en su frente. Suspiro, porque sé que ella aún siente mucho amor por mi hijo. No está obligada y eso me hace feliz.

Nos hemos quedado los cuatro en aquella habitación sin Henry. Mi madre decide irse a la sala de espera para leer la revista que había comprado para mí. Daniel se sienta en una de las dos sillas de la habitación y saca su móvil. Y yo… Y yo me dirijo a Emma. Tengo la sensación de deberla una explicación, y sé que ahora es el momento.

- Te importa que salgamos al pasillo para hablar – Le pido, mientras señalo la puerta. Daniel no se inmuta.

- No, está bien – Me sigue.

Ambas salimos, no muy lejos de la habitación. Ella tiene sus manos en los bolsillos. Y me mira como si fuera un perrito abandonado. A lo mejor, aún no es el momento para esta conversación.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

- Sí, perdón… - Suspiro – Daniel es mi prometido – Me sale la frase directamente. No me ha dado tiempo a pensarla. Pero es como si dicha frase tenía que huir de mi boca.

- Sí, eso ya me lo ha dicho él – Me interrumpe, ya sus ojos no son de perrito abandonado. Algo me dice que se está enfadando. No la entiendo. Estoy intentándolo.

- No lo hagas más difícil Señorita Swan – Se estremece ante el nombramiento de su apellido.

- Está bien Regina – Se relaja – Mira, estoy aquí por Henry. Y ya han pasado tres años desde que rompimos… Es muy normal que hayas rehecho tu vida, yo lo he hecho – Siento una punzada en mi corazón- Además, se le ve un buen tipo, y es un tío, qué más puedo decir – Suena a indiferencia.

- ¿Me podrías explicar que has querido decir con que es un tío? – Su última frase me ha descolocado. Aunque sé su trasfondo.

- No lo hagas más difícil Regina – Ella me dice con las mismas palabras que yo había utilizado anteriormente, y sonríe victoriosa- Ambas sabemos que un hombre no te complicaría tu vida, y tu familia lo aceptará.

- ¿Sabes? Eres imposible – Estoy muy furiosa, y dolida. No quiero hacer una escena. Regreso a la habitación.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

No sé porque lo he hecho. Me sentía acorralada, y mi forma de afrontarlo fue atacando a Regina. Me siento mal, a pesar de que mantengo mi sonrisa.

Noto como ella está furiosa y a su vez hay algo más. Se va sin despedirse. Exhalo.

Necesito salir del Hospital, debo irme. Bajo las escaleras corriendo, no quiero esperar dos horas al ascensor. Llego a la planta baja, y sigo corriendo. Tropiezo con un hombre. Me disculpo. Sigo corriendo. Por fin estoy fuera del Hospital. Respiro. Poso mis manos sobre mis rodillas para calmarme, y me dirijo a la zona de taxis. Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta del taxi para ir a cosa y olvidarme de todo. Olvidarme de este día. Olvidarme de Regina. Olvidarme de Henry. Henry. Entonces me rio internamente y dirijo mi vista hacia la fachada del Hospital.

Suelto el tirador del taxi y levanto la mano para disculparme con el taxista. Me doy la vuelta, y miro otra vez a la fachada del Hospital. No puedo huir, esta vez no.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

¿Qué ha pasado? Quería disculparme con Emma por el tema de Daniel, y hemos terminado discutiendo. Me ha hecho retroceder tres años atrás. Cuándo a lo último no hablamos, gritábamos. No nos queríamos, nos odiamos. No lo intentábamos, nos sometíamos. Todo era blanco o negro.

**26 de noviembre de 2011 (3 años antes) **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

- Me pasas la sal, por favor - Dijo Emma en susurros mientras sostenía la mirada sobre el salero que estaba a mi derecha.

-¿Cuándo dejaste de creer en esto?¿Cuándo dejaste de creer en nosotras? – Mi voz sonaba lejana, como si la vida me pesara el doble de lo habitual. Me había rendido. Ya no podía más. Y mi tono lo decía claramente.

- No lo sé - Emma por primera vez en la noche me miro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue capaz de dirigir su mirada directamente hacia mí mirada - Hare la maleta esta noche. Es preferible que salga mañana a primera hora. Así será más fácil para todos.

El mundo que habíamos creado desapareció. Sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón, y en cada recuerdo que estaba preso en mi mente de nuestra vida. Era el final. Ambas lo sabíamos.

Nos miramos, pero ninguna dijo nada más. Todo ya estaba dicho. Nuestra relación había acabado y ninguna de las dos queríamos luchar, ninguna de las dos queríamos seguir con este teatro. Simplemente queríamos seguir cenando.

**Presente**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

- ¿Estás bien cariño? – La voz de Daniel me trae de mis pensamientos de rabia hacia lo que había pasado en el pasillo y en el pasado.

- Sí, simplemente estoy cansada, y preocupada por Henry – Miento..

Daniel me mira sabiendo que no le he dicho toda la verdad, pero aun dirige otra vez su mirada hacia el móvil. Me da espacio.

Camino hacia la ventana. Realmente, no sé por qué estaba tan furiosa con Emma. Estaba aquí por Henry, ella se había enterado de mi compromiso con Daniel, y ella se había encontrado con mi madre. Realmente, ella tenía muchas disculpas para comportarse así.

¿Qué me pasaba? Tenía la sensación de no ser yo. Mire al cielo. Estaba nublado, pero se podían ver los rayos del sol filtrándose por los huecos de las nubes. Bajé la mirada para contemplar a la gente que se paseaba por la calle. Estábamos en un quinto, lo que permitía una buena vista. Era perfecto. Era un piso alto para que la gente no se pudiera fijar, pero un piso bajo para divisar la interacción de la gente alrededor del hospital. Entonces la vi. Era Emma que salía corriendo del hospital. Por instinto mi mano se posó en la ventana. Ella se paró a unos metros del hospital. Posó sus manos en sus rodillas y continuó andando hacia los taxis. Espera. ¿Iba a huir? Quería gritarle ¿Qué estás haciendo? Detente. Pero inútil. Solo me quedaba la resignación. Ella cogió el tirador del taxi y volvió su cara hacia el hospital. Estaba observando algo. ¿Estaba mirándome? Eso era imposible, era producto de mi mente. Volvió al taxi y espero unos segundos. Hizo algo con la mano, creo, no podía distinguirlo. Luego se dio la vuelta hacia el hospital. Sonreí.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Emma entró por la puerta de la habitación. Yo ya estaba sentada en el sitio que Daniel había dejado para poder ir al servicio y comprar algo de bebida por el camino.

Emma aún jadeaba un poco. No me saludo. No me miró. Solo se sentó a mi lado.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

Cuando llego a la habitación de Henry solo esta Regina. Decido sentarme a su lado. Pasaron varios segundos cuando resuelvo contarle lo que momentos antes había ensayado en el ascensor.

- Lo siento – Murmuro – Me alegra que estés con alguien y seas feliz. En serio. Solo necesito tiempo. Solo eso, y prometo no más peleas. - Sonreí.

- Yo también lo siento – Un momento… Regina… ¿Se estaba disculpando? – Estoy alterada por lo de Henry, son muchas cosas, y debí pagarlas contigo – Sí definitivamente se estaba disculpando.

Ella me sonríe, y no con su sonrisa ensayada, sino con su sonrisa natural. Extrañaba esa sonrisa. Entonces hice algo que no pensaba que pudiera hacer. Alargué mi mano hacia su rodilla donde tenía posada su mano y la puse encima de esta. Sutilmente apreté su mano, y con voz cariñosa dije:

- Todo saldrá bien.

Ella me mira con sorpresa. Su sonrisa no se borra, por lo tanto íbamos en el buen camino, me alabo. Echo de menos esto. La extraño. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos, incluso juraría que ambas empezamos a acercarnos poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro. Era como una conexión extraña. Como una atracción invisible. Mi mente deja de pensar. Solo nos mirábamos. No hay palabras. Quizás esté pasando algo entre nosotras. Solo estamos ella y yo compartiendo el mismo aire. Deseo.

- He comprado agua – Dice Daniel en la puerta mientras deja una bolsa encima de la cama.

Ambas que habíamos estado calladas y mirándonos nos tornamos hacia él. Mi mano cae en el momento en el que Regina se levanta rápidamente para ir en su dirección.

- Muchas gracias cariño – Le agradece mientras posa su mano en su hombro.

Noto como la magia, y lo que hubiera en ese momento que mi mente fantaseó sale por la puerta con aquella frase. Regreso al mundo real. Regina estaba prometida.

**Continuará...**

Se aceptan comentarios ;=)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Perdón por la demora pero este capítulo me costo un poco escribirlo, y además estaba de vacas. Espero que lo disfruten!**_

**CAPÍTULO 6: DECLARACIÓN**

_El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar._

_(Alejandro Dolina)_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

Han pasado seis horas desde que se llevaron a Henry. Todos estamos nerviosos, pero aun así mantenemos las composturas. Supongo que es algo inconsciente. Solo hay silencio, nada de reproches, nada de conversaciones incomodas. Supongo que todos tenemos un bien en común, Henry, y eso está por encima de todo, incluso del pasado.

Cora ha pasado la mayor parte de este tiempo en la habitación de Henry, pero ahora está en la sala de estar leyendo por tercera vez la revista que compró esta mañana. Es increíble, a pesar de su edad, se la ve majestuosa, incluso en momentos como estos puede disimular muy bien su ansiedad.

Por otro lado, Daniel se ha pasado la mitad del tiempo en la sala de estar. Se ha traído su ordenador, y parece que lleva trabajando toda la mañana. Debe ser una de las cualidades que más le guste a Regina, pienso para mí. Ahora se encuentra en la cafetería tomando su segundo café. Por lo que se ve, ha preferido bajar solo.

Regina no ha descansado en ningún momento. Noto como las fracciones de su cara muestran nerviosismo y cansancio. Al principio ha estado en la habitación de Henry con Cora, de pie, dando vueltas con los brazos cruzados. Posteriormente ha bajado a la cafetería un par de veces solo para comprar agua sin gas. Igualmente ha estado en la sala de estar pegada al teléfono dando indicaciones en su trabajo y hablando con algunas personas que preguntaban por Henry. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por ella de lo que estoy haciendo. Verla así me mata, aunque intento que no se me note mucho. Bueno, estos sentimientos y los que estoy teniendo desde ayer debido a la montaña rusa en la que estoy subida.

En estos momentos estoy en la habitación de Henry. Se ve sombría sin él. Me siento cansada, muy cansada. Al igual que el resto también he estado en la cafetería, en la sala de estar e incluso en el pasillo. La espera es insoportable. Los ojos, en ocasiones, se me cierran. Aún debo conservar signos de estar agotada debido a la mala noche que he pasado, y a la larga espera que llevamos en el hospital.

En mi interior, no paro de divagar y de observar. Divago por todo lo ocurrido y por todo aquello que ocurrirá. ¿Qué pasará si Henry no sale de esta? ¿Cómo actuó ahora? ¿Qué haré en un futuro? Intento pensar en otra cosa más positiva. Es inútil. Estoy demasiado cansada. Ahora observo. Observo como Regina entra en la habitación de Henry. Estoy yo sola, pero no se dirige a mí. Simplemente, entra en el cuarto de baño.

Me levanto a los cinco segundos de ver como cierra la puerta. Y me sitúo en frente de ella. Puedo leer un cartel en el que pone "uso exclusivo para pacientes de esta habitación" antes de abrirla. No llamo, simplemente entro. Regina está mirando directamente al espejo con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del pilón. Se percata de mi presencia pero no se mueve. Cierro la puerta y hecho el cerrojo. Tengo la sensación de no ser yo.

Me coloco detrás de Regina. Mi pulso está acelerado. Actúo por instinto. Me arrimo un poco más a Regina colocando aun más mi parte delantera contra su trasero. Ella sigue sin moverse, solo observa cada movimiento como un puro asistente. Mis manos se mueven solas, no razono, solo procedo. Coloco mis manos delante de ella, y le desabrocho con delicadeza los dos primero botones de su camisa, los suficientes para poder observar a través del espejo su sujetador negro de encaje. El mismo espejo le sirve a ella para observarme directamente a los ojos. No los aparta en ningún momento, tampoco se aparta ella. Ahora bajo mis manos a la altura de su cadera y acerco más mi centro palpitante hacia ella. Sigo bajando mis manos hasta el borde de su falda de tubo. La voy subiendo poco a poco. No hay palabras. La subo hasta la altura de poder divisar también sus bragas de encaje a través del espejo. Mi corazón no para de acelerarse. Ella debe notarlo, pero su cara no muestras signos de una agitación parecida. Coloco mi mano izquierda en su espalda, y la voy desplazando hacia su cabello a la vez que presiono un poco. Una vez en él cierro mi mano sujetando entre mis dedos parte de unos mechones. Ella sigue mirándome directamente. Sus manos aún están posadas en el lavabo. Sé que necesita esto. Sé que le ayuda afrontar los momentos difíciles. Es algo físico me digo. En estos momentos creo haber retrocedidotres años atrás cuándo el sexo era nuestra vía de escape. Era nuestra vía de escape cuándo teníamos problemas en el trabajo, y necesitamos desfogarnos. Era nuestra vía de escape cuando no hablamos solo discutíamos y fallábamos para estar más cerca, no había sentimientos, solo la necesidad primitiva de poseer y ser poseído. Era nuestra vía de escape cuando estábamos preocupadas y no sabíamos que hacer, solo queríamos actuar, no pensar.

Ella hace su único movimiento desde que entré en el servicio, abre un poco las piernas. Lo que me permite acceder con la mano derecha a sus bragas. No las bajo, simplemente me sumerjo en ellas y pongo dos de mis dedos encima de su vello púbico, busco su clítoris. Ahora si puedo oler su excitación. Muevo lentamente los dedos en círculos. Al principio despacio. Acelero este movimiento trasladándome también entre sus pliegues Sus gemidos son débiles, pero puedo oírlos sutilmente. Sigue mirando a través del espejo. No aparta la mirada, yo tampoco. No hay vergüenza. Noto como esta empapada. Introduzco rápidamente un dedo en ella. Mientras que con mi mano izquierda hago más fuerte el agarre en su pelo. Ella me acompaña en mis movimientos, está perdiendo el control de su propio cuerpo. Introduzco un segundo dedo. Bombeo dentro y fuera mientras la miro. Ella me mira. Misma posición, pero ahora noto como su cara se va tiñendo de un color rojizo debido a la excitación. Yo también estoy excitada, noto en mi ropa interior la humedad acumulada. Sigo bombeando mis dedos en su interior con mi mano derecha y con mi mano izquierda la acerco un poco más a mí. Fijo un ritmo rápido hasta que noto como ella está llegando. Las palmas de sus manos posadas ahora son puños cerrados. Sus piernas en uve ahorano son tan firmes, han empezado a temblar. Su cabeza rígida empieza a moverse hacia atrás hasta que chocar con mi hombro y sosiega en él creando un arco perfecto. Mis dedos quedan atrapados en su contracción durante unos segundos hasta que los saco con cuidado. Su aroma se impregna en cada sentido de mí ser. Cierro los ojos un segundo para volver a mirarla. Hay algo en su mirada que no logro descifrar, es una mezcla de placer y frialdad. Noto la distancia que hemos creado en estos años, así que decido poner fin. Me acerco a su oído, no antes de oler su cabello por última vez, y le susurro sexualmente:

- No es más que sexo, Regina.

Cierro los ojos una vez más antes de salir de aquel servicio cuando oigo su voz ronca que me llama:

- Señorita Swan

**Continuará…**

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero con impaciencia sus mensajes ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Muchas gracias a los que siguén esta historia, la leen o la comentan. Gracias especialmente a: "invitado", BeaS, Paolacch, notantocomoayer, Paola-enigma, LucyWritter, Evil Targaryen, Noe... Sois geniales..._****_ Pensarlo antes de querermatarme :)_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: CONVERSACIONES**

_"No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas."_

_(Paulo Coelho)_

-Señorita Swan

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

- Señorita Swan- Susurro. Decido acercarme más a ella.- Señorita Swan… despierta – Subo mi voz dos notas mientas que suavemente la toco en un hombro inclinándome un poco más. No quiero asustarla.

Se ha quedado dormida en el asiento de la habitación de Henry. Se la ve cansada. Sus fracciones de la cara no son tranquilas. Me gustaría saber en qué está soñando.

- Señorita Swan – Veo como sus ojos se abren de repente, parece alarmada. Creo que no sabe dónde está. Mira de un lado a otro intentando situarse. No tarda mucho en que su mirada se posa en mi, y suspira. Un suspiro retenido y lento, casi imperceptible.

- ¿Todo bien? … ¿Estás bien querida? – La digo en un tono normal mientras aparto mi mano de su hombro. Me enderezo.

- Si todo bien – Me responde mientras que sus manos frotan su cara solo una vez.

- ¿Una pesadilla? – Pregunto. Recordando cuando hace años en ocasiones se levantaba en medio de la noche debido a sus pesadillas. Se levantaba sobresaltada, sin saber dónde estaba. Sin embargo, no tardaba mucho en situarse y recuperar la compostura. Su sudor de entonces no es el mismo que el de ahora, y sus ojos perdidos no son los mismos que los de ahora. Pero algo en mi me hace preocuparme aún por esos sueños.

Me mira, y sonríe tristemente.

- No, o eso creo – Se levanta con cuidado – Siento haberme quedado dormida. No sé cómo ha pasado…

- No te preocupes – Interrumpo – Solo quería avisarte que el Doctor ya salió de la sala de operaciones. Henry está bien.. – No termino la frase cuando noto como sus brazos me estrechan fuertemente. Mi corazón late deprisa, casi está a punto de desbocarse. No me lo esperaba. Puedo oler su cabello rubio. Mil recuerdo. Su abrazo es cálido y fuerte, necesitado, con una pizca de lamento y desesperación. Yo, sin embargo, estoy rígida… Distante. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me abrazaba así. Que ella no me abrazaba así. Debe notarlo. Se aleja.

- Lo siento Regina, yo…

- Le tendrán en observación toda la noche. Quieren ver cómo responde. Y luego le traerán a la habitación para empezar con el tratamiento post- operación y para asegurarse de que tenga una favorable recuperación. – Hago una breve pausa – De momento creen que todo ha salido bien, y que la operación no ha afectado a ninguna de sus funciones. – Mi voz es lineal. Intento no mostrar ninguno de mis sentimientos. Necesito mantener mi barrera - También me ha comentado el Doctor que, de todas las maneras, habrá que esperar para saberlo mejor. En estos momentos Henry se encuentra dormido, y no han podido realizarle ninguna prueba exhaustiva al respecto.

Ella me mira sin perder detalle de la conversación. Sus ojos verdes están teñidos de felicidad. Y así me lo transmite.

Los segundos inundan la habitación. No decimos nada, simplemente estamos de pie, una de frente de la otra.

- Bueno… debería irme. Tengo que contárselo a Cora y a Daniel que están en la sala de espera – Decido poner fin a esa escenario improvisado.

- Si… deberías... Bueno.. o lo que quieras – Ella balbuceda... Se frota la parte de atrás cabeza con una mano, mientras se mete la otra en el bolsillo delantero – Yo también debería ir a hacer unas llamadas, tomar un café para ser persona y así dar una vuelta. No quiero quedarme dormida otra vez – Me sonríe.

- Ok. ¿Nos vemos luego? – Aunque quería que sonase como una pregunta casual no es así. En el fondo necesito la confirmación de que más tarde estará aquí y que no huirá. No es por mí, es por Henry, se lo prometió. Razono en mi mente.

- Sí claro. – Su sonrisa no se marcha – En unas horas regresaré. De todas formas, si necesitas algo llámame – Se para – Mi número es el mismo – Otra parada - ¿Lo conservas? – Tampoco suena como una pregunta casual, suena como una pregunta de confirmación. Una pregunta que lleva intrínseco la cuestión si yo aún conservo cosas suyas, si aún queda algo de ella en mí. No lo dice así, pero lo siento en su mirada y en la forma en la que espera la respuesta desesperadamente.

- Sí, todavía tengo tu número en mi agenda. – Declaro.

- Podrías haberme llamado ayer en vez de venir a verme, te hubiera sido más cómodo – Dice entre un murmuro. No pretende herir. Esta vez no. Lo hace como observación.

- No quería arriesgarme a que no me cogieras el teléfono – Sostenemos las miradas. No hay palabras, solo silencio. Silencio que ya es rutina entre nosotros. Realmente no sé por qué es. Quizás porque no tenemos nada que decirnos, o, por el contrario, porque tenemos tantas cosas que decir que no sabemos cómo. Sea como fuere ese no era el momento de saber los por qué. Ahora no.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta con paso firme, pero me giro antes de llegar a la misma. La miro, me mira.

- Gracias por venir Señorita Swan -

- Gracias a ti Regina por dejarme venir – Su voz es cariñosa. Ambas damos una media sonrisa. Hay veces que las palabras sobran.

Me voy.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

Ya ha pasado una hora desde que Regina me despertó. Si el día había comenzado mal aquel sueño tan real que tuve no me estaba ayudando mucho. Mi corazón latía aún con fuerza. Era tan real tener a Regina otra vez entre mis brazos, era tan real sentir su olor, era tan real rozar su piel. Tan real que no me di cuenta que era un simple sueño. Mis ojos se cierran por un segundo para grabar a fuego cada imagen de él. Suspiro. Perfecto, aun siento una atracción física por esa mujer. ¿Qué será lo próximo? Me pregunto.

Henry está bien, otro pensamiento invade mi mente. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día después de tantas complicaciones.

Los minutos siguen a los minutos. Ya he hablado con Ruby y con Bella. He hablado con la oficina. Me he dado una vuelta y estoy camino a la habitación del hospital con un café en la mano cuando de oigo a dentro una conversación elevada a modo de susurros. A medida que me acerco puedo distinguir que se trata de Regina y Daniel. Mis pies caminan solos hacia la habitación como si se tratase de un imán. Tengo la sensación de qué quiero escuchar esa conversación en el fondo de mí. Cedo a mi inquietud. Me apoyo de espaldas en la pared del exterior de la habitación, lo más cerca de la puerta. Tomando mi café y con una postura azarosa. Desde aquí puedo oír perfectamente la conversación, y evito ser vista. Mis años como caza recompensas ayudan en este sentido.

- No lo entiendo – Son las primeras palabras que oigo con claridad. Pertenecen a Daniel.

¿Qué no entiendes? – Sus voces son apenas rumores fuertes.

- Cómo es que ella sigue aquí.- Concluye él. Creo que hablan de mí…. O de Cora….Sí yo fuese Daniel también estaría cabreada. Esa mujer puede ser exasperante.

- Ya te lo he explicado… Henry quiere que la Señorita Swan esté aquí para cuando despierte – Incluso no estando yo presente Regina sigue llamándome por mi apellido. De tal palo tal astilla. Y, definitivamente, ahora sé que hablan de mí.

- Y ¿Tú?... Regina ¿Tú quieres qué ella esté aquí?... ¿Deseabas que viniese?...

Silencio. Maldita sea, desearía ver sus caras en este momento.

- ¿Regina? – Daniel parece desesperarse. Supongo que esta conversación no es una conversación al azar que se tiene en medio de un hospital. Es una conversación que conlleva consigo muchas cuestiones y respuestas que son necesarias para una pareja. Bebo del café. Necesito líquido en mi garganta.

- Me parece ridículo esto, de verdad, me parece ridículo – El tono de Regina ha pasado de un murmullo a un tono normal rozando la seriedad más extrema.

Nuevo silencio.

- No evadas la pregunta Regina… contéstala, por favor. Creo que es una pregunta simple… Si o no.

Se oyen unos tacones en la habitación. Regina debe estar moviéndose, pero no sé para dónde. Me resguardo un poco más alejándome de la puerta unos centímetros.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – Su voz es ronca, casi suplicante - ¿Qué no?... ¿Qué sí? ..Dime Daniel ¿Qué quieres oír? …- Sus palabras están bañadas entre el dolor y la angustia - ¿Quieres oír lo que pienso? ¿Lo qué siento? – Una pausa, nuevo taconeo. – ¿La verdad?... La verdad es que no… La Señorita Swan fue un error en mi vida… Esa es la verdad…

Con esas palabras comprendí que lo que sentía por Regina Mills no era algo físico. Noto como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Como puedo hacer una comparativa entre él y entre un vaso que sostienes con cuidado y que resbala a cámara lenta de tus manos llegando al suelo, y destruyéndose así en mil trozos alejándose estos unos de los otros mientras solo te queda mirar.

Las lágrimas se retienen en el borde, no caen, pero están ahí.

Quiero huir. Otra vez. Mi mente huye, quiere olvidarse de este día. Borrarlo. Y, sin embargo, realizó algo estúpido que no pensaba que iba a hacer nunca en la vida. Respiro. Cuento hasta 10 y entro seguidamente en la habitación.

**Continuará...**

**_Como siempre sus comentarios son mi musa.._.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mil gracias por leer, seguir o comentar... o hacer las tres cosas. Agradecer en especial a: Invitado nº1, Evil targaryen, Notantocomoayer, Nuevo invitado, BeaS, Green Apple86 y ReginaLove; me encantaron vuestros comentarios aunque la mayoria de ellos querían acabar con mi vida ;)**

**En este y en los próximos capítulos quiero dar una vuelta por el pasado de nuestras chicas. Para saber qué pasó, cómo se conocieron... Pero también quiero dar otro giro a la historia en el presente. Pues dicho esto, a disfrutar!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: EL ERROR**

"_No quiero necesitarte…porque no puedo tenerte"_

_(Los puentes de Madison)_

- …La Señorita Swan fue un error en mi vida… Esa es la verdad.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

No me doy cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo. No hasta que mis propias palabras rebotan en mi mente como si fueran una pelota de plástico en una pared de cristal. Emma Swan fue un error. Casi repito una y otra vez solo para mí. Sí, esa es la razón por la que no quiero que esté aquí, esa es la razón por lo que lo nuestro no funcionó.

**5 de noviembre de 2011 (3 años antes)**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

- ¿Qué tal vais? – Pregunta Mary. Sus palabras suenan detrás de una taza humeante de café que sutilmente sostiene con sus dos manos delante de su cara. Apenas veo sus ojos firmemente en mí. Nuestra relación se ha hecho más estrecha en el último año, y en el fondo me gusta, me ayuda en estos momentos difíciles.

- Igual… Bueno peor… Somos como extraños… Ya no hablamos, incluso ya ni siquiera discutimos – Paro de hablar, y doy vueltas con mi cucharilla a mi café solo- Es como si nos hubiéramos rendido de luchar contra todo, De luchar contra mi familia porque aún no entienden que estemos juntas. De luchar por nuestra familia, por nuestro futuro. De luchar por lo diferente que son nuestros mundos. – Suspiro. Mi voz suena cansada, es triste. Yo estoy triste, desanimada. No soy feliz. Lo sé.

- Y ella ¿Qué hace?

- Nada – Dejo caer – Es como un fantasma. Llega a casa, juega con Henry, cena, me da el beso de buenas noches y se acuesta. Y así todos los días… Uno tras otro. – Tomo un trago de café, no sin antes soplar un poco en él – Hay días que me dice que está trabajando cuando sé que es mentira.

- ¿Crees que te engaña? – Interrumpe enseguida Mary. Hay algo en su voz, puedo notar un poco de enfado, y de miedo.

- ¡No, para nada!- Aclaro enseguida – Emma sería lo último que haría. Yo creo que es porque no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo.

Existe un silencio entre las dos. Nuestras miradas siguen fijas. Yo suspiro por dentro, imperceptible por fuera.

- Eso es duro Regina

Efectivamente, es duro, pienso. Pero ¿Cómo salir de esta situación? ¿Cómo solucionarlo? En estos momentos no tengo la clave, y creo que Emma tampoco. Yo creo que estamos paradas, nos hemos acostumbrado y solo esperamos que una de las dos dé el siguiente paso, pero… ¿Cuál es?

- ¿La amas? – Su voz interrumpe todo pensamiento. Una pregunta, una simple pregunta que yo me había formulado mil veces desde hace un año es sacada por fin a la luz.

- ¿Cómo sabes si amas a una persona? – No evado la pregunta. Solo miro a Mary para ver si me da la clave que busco con anhelo. No sé si lo nuestro es un error o es real. Estoy perdida, y es duro. No tengo los motivos, no tengo las soluciones, no tengo nada…

- Supongo que eso está dentro de cada persona… Creo que lo sabes, que lo sientes, no es algo racional Regina… Es difícil de explicar – Ambas continuamos mirándonos fijamente. Su mirada dice todo. Es cariñosa y atenta. Es la mirada de una amiga que está viendo cosas que tú no puedes ver, pero si sentir. - ¿Ella te ama?

Sonrío.

- No lo sé. Hace tiempo que no me lo dice, y hace tiempo que no me lo demuestra...

- Quizás … - Ella empieza hablar pero hace una breve pausa. Estira su mano hacía la mía y deposita una breve caricia – A lo mejor has exigido mucho a esta relación. A Emma. Ella no es como tus anteriores parejas…

- Quieres decir un hombre – Interrumpo.

- Entre otras cosas. Ambas sabemos que eso ha influido mucho en vuestra relación porque habéis empezado de cero, pero en un mundo que ninguna de las dos conocíais. También está tus ambiciones y sus ambiciones…

- Ella no tiene- Interrumpo por segunda vez.

- Regina…. No te estoy atacando, así que no te pongas a la defensiva. Ok, solo quiero ayudarte – La conversación ha tomado otro sentido, otro cáliz, ya no tienes bases transcendentales, contiene bases del realismo de aquello que no hemos dicho. – Sé cómo es Emma, perfectamente, y sé cómo eres tu Regina. La estás empujando… Y quizás ella ha dejado de creer en vosotros porque tal vez tú nunca has creído que esto fuera a funcionar

- Eso es ridículo – Suelto una carcajada falsa. Estoy cabreada. Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo que no creo en nosotras? Estoy con ella, ¿Acaso no es eso suficiente? Retóricamente me pregunto.

- ¿Ridículo? – Ella ha dejado de ser la amiga suave para ser la amiga que te enfrenta a tus demonios, en el fondo lo agradezco – Pues entonces, dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le defendiste delante de tu madre?... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te planteaste tomar el siguiente paso?... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste que ella va a huir de tu vida?

Será por mi orgullo o por mi falta de imparcialidad, pero esas preguntas no toman en más mínimo sentido en mí. No las quiero contestar, no las contesto, ni siquiera para mí. Sé que no soy perfecta, pero creo que estoy dando parte de mí en esta relación. Emma tendría que verlo.

Nuestras miradas han dejado de ser firmes, se han evadido la una a otra.

- Es normal tener miedo Regina – Ella prosigue con una voz más dulce que la de hace un minuto.- Sabes que te quiero, pero también te conozco Regina, y sé que tienes miedo de que Emma te abandone a ti y a Henry. Tienes miedo de descubrir que estáis en una relación de verdad. Pero… Todo miedo algún día acaba superándose. - Como agua fría sus palabras me despiertan.

- Tengo que irme – No puedo más. Esta conversación me duele. Cojo el bolso, saco mi billetera y de ella un billete de 5 euros que lo deposito encima de la cuenta que trajeron con los dos cafés – Muchas gracias Mary por esta charla – La sonrío con una pizca de tristeza- Algún día le preguntaré a Emma por qué dejo de creer en nosotros y ¿Sabes? – Trago la saliva que se estaba acumulando como un nudo en mi garganta – En ese momento descubriré que yo tenía razón al pensar que un día nos abandonará. Porque es lo que suele hacer. La vía rápida es su solución… Yo no tengo miedo querida, solo soy realista a un futuro no muy lejano – Levanto mi muro, me da igual que se trate de Mary Margaret, y que me mire con cara de angelical.

- Quizás tengas razón Regina... Quizás… – Hay algo en sus palabras. Noto como no me dice todo. Pero ahora soy yo la que decido huir. Por hoy es suficiente.

**Presente**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA **

Salgo de mis reflexiones cuando escucho unos pasos que entran en la habitación. Sin pensarlo mucho miro hacia la puerta esperando que alguna enfermera nos dé las indicaciones pertinentes. Pero para mi asombro se trata de Emma. Hay algo en sus ojos. No tiene sonrisa. Rezo para que nos haya oído. Ahora no podría soportarlo. Mi corazón late más deprisa de lo normal. Hay un silencio precipitante. Miro a Daniel, él tiene una mirada dura hacia mí, pero a medida que mira a Emma la va relajando.

- Buenas – Emma habla con un tono inexpresivo – Venía a despedirme – Sus palabras me cogen por sorpresa. Algo va mal. Tengo la sensación que se está despidiendo, que no va a volver. Imploro que no nos haya oído. No sé por qué me preocupa. Pero me preocupa. Quédate Emma, por Henry, suplico para mí. Ella me mira, hace que sienta que no hay nadie en la sala, pero sí hay, está Daniel. Él ha relajado su postura. También espera algo de mi comportamiento, no puedo distinguir qué es. Estoy atónita. Mi corazón sigue latiendo. Ella sonríe. No es una sonrisa cariñosa, ni es una sonrisa fingida. Es otro tipo de sonrisa, no la conozco – Mañana es un día largo, y quiero estar a tope para Henry.

Silencio.

- De acuerdo Señorita Swan, pero como te dije antes no hace falta que te quedes – Me siento mal al decirlo, no quería que sonase así. Estoy actuando como un político. Miro otra vez a Daniel. No dice nada, solo nos mira interactuar. Noto como se ha calmado del todo. Noto como mi corazón también ha comenzado a calmarse.

- Y como te dije antes Señorita Mills, sé que no hace falta, pero quiero.

Compartimos una media sonrisa. Acabamos de hacer una lucha de poder, y aún no podría explicar el por qué. Hemos levantado los muros. Ambas.

Emma retira su mirada en mí para mirar a Daniel. No hay conexión entre ellos. A los pocos segundos se puede oír un adiós áspero que sale de sus labios mientras se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación a pasos agigantados. Un ruido seco. Aún la estoy observando cuando debajo de la puerta tropieza sin querer con una enfermera que entra a su vez en la habitación. Los papeles de ella caen al suelo desparramándose por todo el suelo. Ambas se agachan y se dan un cabezazo que suena más de lo que aparentemente es. Parece algo cómico percibido desde fuera.

- Perdón – Logra decir Emma mientras tienen su mano con uno de los papeles – No te vi.

- No perdóname tú, no he mirado al entrar… estaba un poco despistada – Ella le sonríe.

Se quedan mirándose la una a la otra. No hay palabras, ni movimientos. Mi sonrisa empieza a desaparecer cuando veo una risa nerviosa entre las dos, y su casi simbiótico movimiento de sus manos hacía sus respectivas frentes, justo dónde se ha producido el golpe.

- ¿Te ibas? – Pregunta la enfermera, su voz es melosa. Emma asiente – Es que venía a deciros las indicaciones que el Doctor me ha dado sobre su hijo Henry para mañana.

- Lo siento, yo no soy su madre, la madre es Regina – Me señala- Yo solo soy una amiga de la familia – Emma no ha dejado de sonreír. Ahora se levanta poco a poco, y ayuda a la enfermera para que también lo haga.

- Gracias, y lo siento por la confusión… Esta mañana te vi desde lejos con él, y pensé… Bueno me pareció.. Perdona, soy nueva, y aún meto la pata constantemente – Dice la enfermera mientras sostiene entre sus manos toda la documentación desordenada – Supongo que ya nos veremos en otra ocasión por el hospital… en su próxima visita, digo.

- Sí, mañana regreso… Y seguro que Regina me pondrá al día de esas indicaciones– Su tono de voz suena alegre. Nada que ver con el adiós de la despedida de hace un minuto escaso. Tampoco sus gestos o acciones tienen nada que ver.

- ¡Ah!... Vale… Pues si quieres o… si estas interesada… No sé – La enfermera titubea. Su voz sigue siendo melosa con un toque bajo – Puedes localizarme… no me importaría explicártelo también a ti con permiso de los padres de Henry – Me mira, y me sonríe tiernamente. Ladeo la cabeza. Tiene una bonita sonrisa, todo hay que decirlo.

- Me encantaría – Y ahora la de la bonita sonrisa es Emma. Tengo la sensación de que ni yo ni Daniel estamos en esta habitación. Solo existen ellas.

Hay un silencio confortable, casi divertido entre ellas. Interrumpido por una hoja que cae del montón desordenado que sostiene entre sus manos. Emma no tarda en agacharse. No sin antes poner una mano para parar cualquier movimiento que la persona que está enfrente pueda hacer. Supongo que no quiere otro choque de frentes.

- Muchas gracias… Eres muy amable – Recoge con suavidad y a cámara lenta la hoja de la mano de Emma – Me gusta…- Silencio- Perdón… No quería decir eso.. .Bueno sí…Digo que me gusta su gesto… si me llego a dar otro golpe puede que me quede más despistada de lo que soy… y ya es decir – Sonríe una vez más. No me gusta esto. ¿Qué está pasando?... Un segundo… ¿Están coqueteando?... Mi asombro es casi perceptible por la forma en que abro bien los ojos y miro la situación, menos mal que nadie parece darse cuenta.- Ha sido un placer…

- Emma

- Emma… Espero volver a verte – Efectivamente, esa mujer estaba coqueteando. - Aunque espero que la próxima vez llevemos un casco- Un mal coqueteo, pero un coqueteo al fin y al cabo.

- Eso espero – Y encima ahora es correspondida por Emma. Esto es grotesco. Siento un nudo en la garganta, y una presión en el pecho. No sé cómo se puede intentar ligar en el hospital. Mi sangre hierve. – Bueno, me tengo que ir... Nos vemos.

- Adiós Emma.

Emma por fin prosigue por el pasillo. No se ha despedido de nosotros. Al contrario que ella, la enfermera se dirige hacia nosotros con el barullo de papeles y una sonrisa tonta. Es atractiva, no puedo negarlo. Unos pasos interrumpen mis pensamientos aun procesando la escena anterior. Emma ha vuelto corriendo.

- Perdona… He sido una maleducada – Ella dice casi ahogándose en el marco de la puerta - ¿Cómo te llamabas?... – Coge aire – Se me olvidó preguntártelo…

- Es cierto, ¿Ves cómo yo también soy un desastre? … Se me olvidó decírtelo – La enfermera se ha dado la vuelta dejándonos A su espalda - Mi nombre es Zelena.

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Me muero por saber vuestras opiniones...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**De verdad, no puedo expresar lo agradecida que estoy de sus comentarios, de los nuevos seguidores y de todas las personas que leen esta historia. Sois fabulosos, y espero no defraudar. Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero espero que disfruten de él…**_

**CAPÍTULO 9: RECUÉRDAME**

_Todo lo que hagas en la vida será insignificante, pero es muy importante que lo hagas porque nadie más lo hará, como cuando alguien entra en tu vida y una parte de ti dice: "No estás mínimamente preparado para esto", pero la otra parte dice: "Hazla tuya para siempre..."_

_(Recuérdame)_

- Mi nombre es Zelena

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

El reloj de la cocina marca la siete de la mañana. No he podido dormir mucho esta noche, demasiadas cosas por procesar. Demasiadas cosas. Por un lado la operación de Henry, que por suerte está saliendo bien, aunque aún debemos esperar a su recuperación, y a los resultados finales. No hay que cantar victoria. Bebo un sorbo de mi café humeante, siento el líquido corriendo por todo mi cuerpo destemplado. Por otro lado, Regina. Nuestra relación. No hay relación me regaño a mí misma. Verla, sentirla, escucharla. Escucharla, eso sí que fue un error. Demasiado que procesar. Demasiado que aceptar. Son las siete de la mañana y debo partir ya para el Hospital. Dejo la taza del café en la pila. Ya lo recogeré cuando vuelva.

Me pongo la chaqueta roja y salgo del piso, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la casa. Cierro la puerta y echo dos cerrojos. Hoy prefiero bajar por las escaleras. Mientras tanto pienso que será mejor coger un taxi, pienso cuando salgo de casa. El día parece estar nublado, y quiero llegar pronto, no sé a qué hora traerán a Henry a la habitación.

Las vistas desde el taxi no son buenas, solo puedo observar la gente en su rutina, el tráfico y algún árbol pasar fugazmente. No es mucho tiempo de trayecto, pero veinte minutos dan mucho de sí. Mi cabeza está en un lío constante desde antes de ayer. Regina. El pasado se vuelca a mí y en mi mente, en todas sus acciones, buenas y malas una sola frase _"La Señorita Swan fue un error"_. Mi corazón roto en mil pedazos se hunde lentamente otra vez, se pierde en la lejanía. No puedo explicarlo.

Unos segundos sin pensar, solo unos…

Otro semáforo, queda poco para salir del centro.

¿Fue por eso por lo que no funcionó? No… Fueron demasiadas cosas. Duele. Duele pensar en ellas, duele pensar en las decisiones que tomaste y en las que te olvidaste tomar. Duele pensar en las peleas, en las palabras en vano, en las excusas dichas y en aquellas que se tomas como propias. Duele no luchar, darte por vencida. Duele recordar los momentos felices vividos… No, esos no duelen…

**10 de febrero de 2010 (4 años antes)**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

- Podríamos ir al parque con Henry- Me muero de aburrimiento. Necesito hacer algo.

- Tengo que terminar este proyecto – Regina no despega la vista de su ordenador. Parece concentrada. Es hermoso verla así aunque no lo reconoceré delante de ella.

- Si…si… si… El trabajo es lo primero – Sé que soy como una niña pequeña, no puedo evitarlo – Sí quieres puedo ir a comprar algo para la comida.

- ¿Va a seguir interrumpiéndome Señorita Swan? – Se ha quitado lentamente las gafas mientras su mirada es fija. Una sonrisa juguetona descansa en su boca. Me encanta.

- Durante el resto de mi vida Señorita Mills – Me inclino, apoyo mis dos manos sobre su mesa y poso mis labios en los suyos. Algo sutil, cariño. Lento.

- Eres lo peor… Lo sabes ¿Verdad? – Pronuncia a escasos centímetros de mi boca – Así no hay quién se concentre.

- Mentirosa- Sonrío – Te concentrarías en medio de una carrera de motos de alta cilindrada. Así eres, una persona responsable.

- ¿Y qué más soy? – Su voz es ronca… sexy. Hace temblar hasta el último de mis músculos.

- Eres fría – Poso otro beso en sus labios. Esta vez es más rápido – Calculadora – Otro beso – Fuerte – Uno más –Engreída.. – No termino, me interrumpe.

- Me tiene en un pedestal Señorita Swan – Respiramos el mismo aire. No hay alejamientos. Una mirada directa, una sonrisa divertida. Solas ella y yo.

- Cariñosa, luchadora, sensible- No hay besos en estas declaraciones. Solo miradas. No nos movemos – Divertida, bellísima, y sobre todo… perfecta.

- ¿A tus ojos? – Su voz suena ahora apenada. Hay mucho más en esa frase. Lo sé. Pero también sé cómo ayudarla.

- A los ojos de quién te conoce… No lo olvides.

- Y tú siempre estarás ahí para recordármelo – No es una pregunta. Afirma.

- Sí, siempre estaré ahí para recordarte lo perfecta que eres – Reafirmo su frase.

- No querida, siempre estarás ahí para que yo pueda ser perfecta – La quinta sonrisa aparece, y mi mundo... Mi mundo es ella y ahora mismo no podría ser más feliz.

- ¿Sabes? – Regina se incorpora de su asiento. Nuestra proximidad desaparece, pero no nuestras sonrisas. – Deberíamos hacer algo

- Por fin algo de sensatez - No puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz - ¿Parque? ¿Llamo a Henry?

- No, deberíamos hacer las maletas – Levanto una ceja mientras ella pronuncia esa frase

- ¿Nos vamos de viaje? – Mi asombro es evidente. Regina no suele ir de la mano de la improvisación.

- Perdona, me he equivocado al formular la frase – Se pasea por su despacho. Primero se asoma por la ventana. Luego pasa su mano por la pequeña barra de suministros. Echa un vistazo a su pecera y termina en frente de mí, a unos dos pasos – Deberíamos hacer sus maletas… - Su sonrisa, su mirada lo dice todo. Es sincera. No puedo salir de mi asombro cuando ella prosigue – Quiero… mejor dicho… me gustaría que vivieses conmigo Emma. En mi casa.

Me acerco rápidamente hacía ella. Poso mi mano izquierda en su cintura y la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza, en la nuca, La atraigo hacia mí. Nuestros labios chocan. Es un beso apasionado. Solo existe él. No hay tiempo, ni palabras. Se profundiza. Mi mano derecha baja toda su espalda y se queda en su cintura. Doy un paso más, necesito sentirla. Ella también. No hay juegos. Es algo puro. No quiero que termine. Ella tampoco. Profundizamos más el beso. Mis manos se vuelven locas en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se vuelve loco en mis manos. Lo granos separarnos, necesitamos respirar.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – Ella sonríe.

**PRESENTE**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

Sonrío.

Una sirena me devuelve a la realidad. El taxi se ha parado, ya hemos llegado al Hospital. Pago y salgo del coche. Este se va. Por algún motivo me quedo parada durante unos minutos en la entrada. Observo cómo la gente entra y sale. Son las ocho de la mañana, pero se puede ver mucho movimiento.

Y entonces la veo, una persona destaca entre todas. No ha cambiado nada. Es la misma persona que me ha robado mis pensamientos estos días. Es la misma persona que me robó mi corazón hace tiempo. Sonrío. Porque por fin empiezo a comprender muchas cosas que por miedo o por dolor no había visto. Algo en mi interior que me dice que lo malo, mejor dicho, las cosas malas que en el pasado lejano, y no tan lejano, se hicieron conmigo, con mis tristezas, y con los malos recuerdos. Esas se han alejado, han pasado. Y como bien dicen… detrás de la tormenta siempre viene la calma. Solo hay que saber esperar. Porque, a pesar de todo, tenemos una historia. Nuestra historia, y esta no fue un error. Tal vez nuestras decisiones. Tal vez. Confundir algunos sentimientos. Tal vez. Pero el amor, ese se siente independientemente del cómo. Sonrío.

Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos Regina ya ha entrado al hospital. Así que decido también entrar, y entonces, en la distancia, veo a la enfermera de ayer. Creo que se llamaba Zelena. Creo que sí. Y entonces me acuerdo de la escena de ayer. Sonrío. Definitivamente, las cosas están cambiando. Y las que no será mejor que empecemos a cambiarlas.

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero vuestras opiniones :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Comics, consolas e historias**

"_**El pasado está escrito en la memoria y el futuro está presente en el deseo"**_

_**(Carlos Fuentes)**_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

Hoy mi cuerpo está más pesado de lo normal, no he dormido nada y estos días, definitivamente, están pasando nos fuimos tarde del hospital, aún no habían traído a Henry, pero estar allí es una forma de sentir que no lo abandonamos. Es una forma de sentir que todo saldrá bien. Que estamos cerca de él.

Son las siete y media de la mañana, y he decidido salir a tomar un café fuera de casa. La casa me agobia. Todo me agobia. Daniel, el trabajo, mi madre, Emma. Emma. A veces su nombre invade mis pensamientos en forma de recuerdos dolorosos y no tan dolorosos. Tengo la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla con ráfagas de sueños dulces. Es algo extraño, mis sentimientos son extraños, todo es extraño. Necesito un café. Entro en una cafetería no muy alejada del Hospital, quiero ganar tiempo. No hay mucha cola por lo que supongo que no tardaré mucho en pedir. Para mi sorpresa en la cafetería también se encuentra una amiga de Emma. Ella me ha visto y viene directa hacia mí. Espero que no me monte una escena. Sé que no la caigo bien.

- Buenos días Señora Alcaldesa

- Buenos días Señorita Lucas – Se palpa un mero formalismo.

- Hablé ayer con Emma, y me comentó que todo salió bien – Su voz es más relajada que en su saludo, incluso se podría decir que es más cariñosa – Me alegro mucho.

- Muchas gracias...- Le sonrío- La verdad es que estamos muy contentos. – Hago una pausa – Aunque ahora habrá que esperar a su recuperación para cantar victoria.

- Espero que todo salga bien Regina – Definitivamente, el formalismo acaba de salir por la puerta. Su postura tensa de hace un minuto ahora es informal, una esencia. Su voz se relaja por segundos. Y su mirada fija y fría se ha convertido en la mirada que conocí hace muchísimos años, antes de todos los problemas con Emma.

- Bueno… Será mejor que pida mi café – Aclaro- Quiero llegar pronto al hospital para recibir a Henry.

- Sí, por supuesto– Ella se mueve hacía la puerta- Yo tengo que ir a trabajar con la Abuelita. .. Adiós Regina. Saluda a Henry de mi parte.

- Adiós Señorita Lucas – Se dirige hacia la puerta, pero se para justo al lado mío, a mi altura. Estamos hombro con hombro.

- Una última cosa. – Su voz es firme, pero aún sigue siendo algo cariñosa

- Dime – Estoy expectante a sus palabras.

- Emma lo pasó mal cuando lo dejasteis – No ha movido su cuerpo hacia mí, simplemente ha girado su cara para hablarme. Es como un susurro en mi oído- No la vuelvas a hacer daño, sabes cómo es, y sabes que daría su vida por ti o por Henry – Un silencio – Pero ahora ella tiene otra vida. Dentro de poco la harán socia en un bufete de abogados; por fin se ha metido en una casa para establecerse aquí, y… es feliz.

Demasiada información en pocos segundos, han pasado tres años desde que no veía a Emma, pero parece que su vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados. Parece que ha madurado y está luchando por lo que quiere. En el fondo estoy contenta por ella.

- No te preocupes Señorita Lucas… No es para nada mi intención lastimar a Emma…

- Lo sé – Interrumpe – Pero, en su momento déjala ir… Nos veremos Regina.

Por fin pone rumbo a la salida. Sus palabras inesperadas hacen cascada en mi mente. La misma frase me invade "déjala ir". No sé por qué lo ha dicho, y tampoco quiero pensar mucho más en ello. No tiene sentido. Salgo de mis pensamientos, y me dirijo hacia la barra de la cafetería para poder demandar mi ansiado café. No me demoro mucho. Aunque he de reconocer que este encuentro me ha dejado más pensativa, y ahora parece que mis movimientos son la mitad de lentos. Necesito andar y despejarme. Sí, eso será lo mejor.

El Hospital no queda muy lejos, y tardo 20 minutos en entrar en él. Son las ocho de la mañana, y aún no ha llegado nadie. Daniel está en una reunión. Mi madre me ha comentado que llegaría sobre las diez porque tenía que hacer unos recargos. De Emma aún no sé nada. Supongo que llegará más tarde.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

Le estoy pisando los talones a Regina. Puedo verla en la distancia, mas no aligero mi ritmo para cogerla. Prefiero no apresurar las cosas. Ella toma otro ascensor que no es el mío. Pero casi llegamos a la par a la habitación. Ha debido de hacer más paradas. No hay nadie en la habitación. Me pregunto dónde estarán Cora y Daniel.

Regina levanta la cabeza en señal de saludo. Observo sus ojeras debajo del maquillaje. Aun así se la ve hermosa.

- Buenos días – Saludo. Mi voz suena un poco ronca. No he hablado mucho desde que me he levantado, y aún se está aclarando.

- Buenos días Señorita Swan – Me pregunto cuándo me dejará de llamar así. - ¿Sabes algo de Henry?

- No aún no – Su voz suena cansada.

Un sonido en la puerta nos interrumpe. Se trata de una camilla. Henry está adentro. Parece dormido. Le acompaña un celador, un médico y Zelena. Ella me sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Sitúan a Henry y empiezan a colocarle todos los cables y tubos necesarios. Me duele verle así. Enseguida miro hacia donde está Regina, y la én está triste. Quisiera abrazarla. Pero no puedo. Mejor dicho, no debo. El médico se acerca a ella para hablar sin levantar la voz. Mientras Zelena se acerca a Henry. Veo como está siendo muy cuidadosa con él. Desde mi perspectiva parezco un puro asistente, pero realmente no sé qué hacer. Decido dirigirme hacía dónde están hablando Regina y el médico. Este le está contando lo que tenemos que hacer. Su voz es cálida y esperanzadora. Más bien realista. Regina se da cuenta de mi presencia, pero no la incómoda, de hecho se mueve hacia un lado para permitir mi entrada en la conversación. "Todo ha salido perfecto" el médico continua con su monólogo mientras nosotras dos solo asentimos. Según él ahora solo tenemos que esperar en el hospital una semana para posibles complicaciones. Nos comenta que tenemos que actuar con normalidad. Es el mejor remedio.

Un eco de unas pisadas nos anuncia que el celador se va. No mucho más tarde le sigue Zelena que se despide con ternura. Tampoco tarda mucho el médico en marcharse. Nos quedamos solos los tres. Miro a Regina y la sonrío. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa. No existen palabras, ambas respiramos. Puedo observar como Henry abre poco a poco los ojos. Es alentador verle así. Todo salió bien, me repito. Observo. Observo como Regina se acerca dóndeestá Henry, y con cuidado le quita los pelos de la frente. Se sienta encima de la cama, sin molestarle. Le está susurrando algo. Es tierno ver esta escena después de tanto tiempo. Me hace retroceder en el pasado y recordar cuando Regina le leía un libro. No me acerco. Sé que ambos necesitan este momento, es su momento, y quiero quiero hacer ruido, no quiero ser vista.

Es una buena vista la que tengo. Henry parece más despejado de los normal, no hay señal de sedantes, incluso sonríe. Regina le ha debido prometer algo. Ya han pasado veinte minutos, y no han dejado de hablar, ya no son susurros, son frases alegres, palabras altas que contienen el mejor de los sonidos: La voz de Henry. Están compartiendo cosas y comentando detalles de la operación. Henry no para de hablar, y Regina solo asiente, en ocasiones pronuncia frases cortas para darle pie. La conozco, ahora está emocionada, es otra persona, una persona feliz. Su mundo está a salvo. Sonrío ante esto. Ella se ha debido dar cuenta, y me mira. Es una mirada diferente a las de estos días. No es dura. Creo queme está examinando, está buscando algo en mí, o a través de mí. Incluso podría ver un poco de admiración en ella si no la conociera bien. Decido acercarme para romper todo pensamiento que pueda tener positivo hacia ella, debo marcar indiferencia, distancia, y todo contacto que se pueda crear visualmente entre las dos. Noto como ella se ha dado cuenta de toda mi intención, y decide levantar también sus muros. De momento, es lo mejor. Esta mañana me di cuenta que es mejor esperar y dejar que las cosas pasen. Tenemos una historia, y unos sentimientos. Pero ya ha pasado varios años y los sentimientos, algunos, han cambiado; y lo mejor es mirar para delante.

Me dirijo hacia Henry.

- Hola chico

- ¡Emma! – Sus ojos se abren en entusiasmo - ¿Estás aquí?

- Claro… Te acuerdas, te lo prometí – Me sonríe. También lo hace Regina. Su mirada ha cambiado y ya no la es la misma que la de hace unos minutos. Es algo más perdida, ya no es tan directa, ya no intenta ver a través de mí. No llego del todo a preguntarme que le rondará por la cabeza cuando veo que se levanta de la cama, y se alisa su falda con las dos manos. Como siempre impecable. Hay cosas que no cambian.

- Tengo que ir al baño unos minutos. ¿Te ocupas de Henry?

- Sin problema – Ahora ya intuyo que le ronda en la cabeza. Conociéndola noto que necesita un minuto para hacerse a la idea de que Henry está bien. Noto lo mucho que está sufriendo, por mucho que lo intente ocultar. Por mucho que se ponga esas máscaras de indiferencia. Solo rezo para que Daniel sepa llevarla y la ayude. A veces todas las personas necesitamos a un gran apoyo.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento oigo la puerta cerrarse. Aunque sé que desde dentro Regina puede oír todo lo que decimos. Conozco muy bien las finas paredes de este hospital. Así que no rebajo mi tono de voz, sé que el escucharnos la tranquiliza un poco.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

Necesitaba respirar. Demasiadas emociones. Henry está bien. Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla. Abro el grifo y me mojo las manos para después intentar humedecerme la cara. No quiero quitarme el maquillaje así que lo hago con mucho cuidado. A través del espejo puedo notar todo el cansancio que hay detrás de todo ese maquillaje. Sollozo.

No tardo mucho en cortar el grifo. De fondo puedo escuchar a Emma y a Henry hablar claramente en la habitación.

- ¿Me has traído un comic? – Henry está entusiasmado con Emma. Percibo que la echa mucho de menos. Siempre me está preguntando por ella. Ojala las cosas hubieran salido mejor.

- No… Así que tendremos que hablar chico… Tendrás que oír mis brillantes historias– Ambos sueltan una carcajada al unísono.

- ¿Una consola?

- No… Lo dicho, habrá que hablar. ¿Qué prefieres una historia sobre cuando me compré mi primer coche y me lo vendieron sin motor o la vez en la que casi quemo una cocina cuando intenté cocinar la primera vez? – Puedo intuir la sonrisa burlona de Emma

- Está bien, tu ganas, ¿Puedes contarme como os conocisteis mi madre y tú?... La primera vez que os visteis.

**14 de diciembre de 2006 (8 años antes)**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

- Ya ha llegado la perdona que arregla las fotocopiadoras. – Dice mi secretaría desde la puerta – Le he dejado en la sala para que empiece, y podamos escanear e imprimir el proyecto de Aguas.

Llevo una semana trabajando en ese proyecto de Aguas, sin comer, sin dormir, y aún no lo he podido imprimir porque la fotocopiadora/ impresora / faz ha dejado de funcionar para deleite mío. Estoy a punto de tener un infarto. Así que decido ir a hablar con el técnico lo antes posible. Ya me conozco yo estas cosas. Desarman las máquinas, las limpian, te dicen que falta una pieza hiper rara, y que tardarán 2 semanas. Así que la vuelven a montar con su chulería, y se van, dejando todo peor de lo que estaba.

- Carol – Así es como se llama mi secretaría – Salgo un segundo para ver al técnico y hablar con él antes de que todo sea peor. Me llevo el móvil – Digo señalando mi _Blackberry Pearl – _Cualquier cosa llámame… Pero sí es mi madre, por favor, no me molestes. Dile que estoy en una reunión y que mañana tendrá el proyecto de Aguas encima de su mesa.

Salgo rápidamente de mi despacho. Demasiadas prisas me regaño. Casi tropiezo con un trabajador de la oficina. Con dificultad puedo controlar los papeles que llevo conmigo para que no caigan al suelo. Hoy no es mi día. Lo intuyo. El café de esta mañana depositado en mi camisa da fe de ello. Por fin, llego a la sala dónde tenemos la fotocopiadora, entre otras máquinas, que está tres habitaciones contiguas a mi despacho. Aún me pregunto quién diseñó esta forma de trabajar. Este pensamiento es interrumpido por una voz femenina que sale de detrás de la gran maquina fotocopiadora

- Es una pasada Ruby, puedo enviar mensajes instantáneos…. No, solo sé que es una Blackberry – Debe estar hablando con alguien por teléfono – No… Ahora estoy trabajando… Si es una oficina de abogados… Sí, si… Te imaginas – Su voz es alegre. Me pregunto si será el técnico – No, yo seré diferente, son un poco estirados – Un golpe seco sale también de detrás – Hay que ser muy imbécil para llamar a un técnico porque una hoja se te ha atascado. Seguramente sea un enchufe el que lo hizo…

No me gusta el tono que está tomando esta conversación, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy el imbécil, así que decido toser para que sepa que hay alguien escuchándola. Una rubia con una coleta sale de detrás de la maquina. Efectivamente está hablando por teléfono. La verdad sea dicha estoy un poco sorprendida, me imaginaba a un señor viejo y gordo lleno de grasa en su camisa arreglando la máquina. Aunque esta sorpresa no dura ni un segundo estoy cabreada. ¿Quién se cree que es ella para hablar de esa forma? Maleducada. Intento calmarme, pero noto como mi mirada le fulmina.

- Te llamo luego – Cuelga el teléfono y se lo mete detrás del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. Me extraña que este entre, ya que parece que su pantalón es demasiado ajustado. Me pregunto si le será cómodo trabajar con él. Me pregunto quién trabaja de esa forma. Me pregunto quién contrata a una persona así. Demasiadas preguntas para que yo pierda mi tiempo con una persona así.

- Buenos días – Mi voz es grave, quiero dejar claro mi posición. Aún sigo enfadada.

- Buenos días – Dirige su ojos verdes hacia la máquina y luego hacia mí. Tiene una mirada profunda- ¿Es usted el responsable que ha llamado por la vería? – Asiento con dureza - Esto ya está. Era…

- Le he escuchado perfectamente antes – Interrumpo. Cruzo mis brazos- Era una hoja que se había quedado atascada.

- Sí..bueno.. algo así – Titubea. Su voz es casi apagada pero aún mantiene un toque alegre en su expresión. Levanta una hoja y me la enseña – Esta es la culpable.

- De acuerdo, si ya ha terminado aquí sígame a mi despacho y dígame cuánto será la avería, y si tengo que firmar algún documento. – No me muevo. Mantengo mi mirada sobre ella. Hay como una lucha interna entre gritarle, echarle del edificio, denunciarla a su empresa por lo que había dicho o dejar pasar el tema. Mi día no podía ser peor.

- Perdona, no me he presentado, soy el técnico que ha enviado la empresa WUE – Me extiende la mano. Supongo que nota mi lucha interna e pretende ahora ser amable inútilmente – y mi nombre es Emma.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Intentaré actualizar el próximo lo antes posible ya que seguirá con el pasado de nuestras chicas…**

**Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Muchísmas gracias a los que me leen en las sombras, a los que siguén esta historia, y a los que comentan. De verdad, no tengo palabras. Pero quiero agradecer en especial a paola-enigma, notantocomoayer, esthefyBautista,BeaS por sus últimos comentarios. Y en especial a Paolacch por ser la revisión número 50 (Creí que te habíamos perdido ;) ). Por cierto, muchas a gracias a Laura - Al por tu apunte.  
**_

_**Pues nada a disfrutar de este capítulo super largo. **_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: MEJORES AMIGAS**

_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener._

_(Gabriel García Márquez)_

- Mi nombre es Emma.

**14 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2006 (8 AÑOS ANTES)**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

- ¿Y su apellido?

- Swan – Ella sigue con la mano estirada.

- Señorita Swan, hoy tengo un día difícil. Bastante difícil. Así que le agradecería no perder mucho el tiempo con estúpidas presentaciones. Sígame, por favor.

Nos dirigimos a mi despecho. Mis pasos son firmes, se puede oír cada taconeo por el pasillo. El técnico me sigue detrás. Estoy furiosa y no hago amago de estar a su altura caminando. Que se habrá creído. No me gusta la gente como ella.

Llegamos a mi despecho y me siento en mi silla negra detrás del escritorio ofreciéndola el asiento que hay en frente mío. Pero no lo toma. Sus ojos intensos miran cada uno de mis movimientos.

- Está bien. Dígame ¿Cuánto ha sido la avería? – Saco el talonario de unos de mis cajones cuando ella mi interrumpe. Decido levantar la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

- Siento lo de antes.

- ¿Qué es lo de antes Señorita Swan?

- No sé si me oyó por teléfono – Ella empieza moverse. Está intranquila. Se mete sus manos en los bolsillos traseros- Pero…

- Créame- Interrumpo - de todas las cosas que me podrían pasar hoy la suya es la más insignificante. No suelo hacer caso a las palabras de una maleducada – Miento. Cualquier comentario me duele. Aunque sepa que no va dirigido directamente a mí, como es el caso. Es una máscara, una fachada que me ha ayudado todos estos años.

- Ok, está bien. – Saca sus manos de sus bolsillos. Ya no está intranquila, más bien puedo observar un poco de furia en sus ojos. Furia contenida, y sus movimientos son rígidos, controlados. - ¿Me podría indicar la salida, por favor?

- Con mucho gusto. Pero antes déjeme que le tienda un cheque.

- No es necesario. Tómelo como un favor – Sus palabras son mordaces. Sus manos se han posado en las caderas en forma de jarra.

- Siendo así, tome como un favor que le acompañe a la propia salida.

- No hace falta.

- Lo sé querida. Pero ya de paso puedo comprar el periódico.

Ambas nos miramos durante unos segundos. Los suficientes para que me dé tiempo a levantarme, alisarme la falda y pasar por delante de ella para dirigirme al ascensor. El ruido de mis tacones esta vez se oculta bajo el murmullo de la planta.

Hemos llegado al ascensor, y enseguida nos hemos montado en él. No estaría en una planta muy lejana. No decimos ni una palabra. Nuestros cuerpos se sitúan a un metro de distancia, ambas mirando a la puerta del elevador. Increíblemente, vamos solas.

Un golpe y un tirón, hacen que me sujete a las paredes del ascensor, este se ha quedado parado. Perfecto. El día perfecto. Comentó irónicamente en mi mente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Como podrá observar Señorita Swan el ascensor se ha quedado parado.

- Sí, eso ya lo veo. – Me mira con irritación - ¿Es normal?

- No, nunca me había pasado antes.

- Será mejor que demos la alarma – Se dirige a los comandos y comienza a darle al botón dónde hay una campana en relieve, pero no pasa nada. Lo intenta una segunda vez. No hay ningún sonido, no hay ningún movimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Mi ira hacia ella se ha tranquilizado un poco dando paso al nerviosismo. No me gustan los sitios cerrados, y más si los tengo compartirlo con alguien.

- Creo que está rota.

- ¿La puedes arreglar?

- No

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Eres un técnico! – Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

- Un técnico de fotocopiadoras, no de ascensores. Como has podido observar – Su voz es irónica.

Respira Regina, solo hay que esperar a que vengan.

- ¿¡Hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar!? – Sus gritos me han sacado de mi relajación interna. - ¿¡Hola!? ¿¡Pueden ayudarnos!?¿¡Hola!?

No hay señal de que nadie nos escuche. Creo que estamos justo en el piso donde están haciendo obras, y que para colmo hoy es el único día que no trabajan. Saco mi móvil para llamar a Carol y que nos saque de aquí. Noto como está empezando a faltarme el aire.

- Genial – Susurro para mí. No hay cobertura.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Ella acorta la distancia.

- No tengo cobertura

- Ok, voy a ver si yo tengo – Ella saca su móvil, y mira la pantalla. Su cara me lo dice todo. Tampoco tiene cobertura. – Nada. Será mejor dejar los móviles cerca de la puerta del ascensor, puede que cojan algo de cobertura – Y así lo hacemos, depositamos ambos móviles cerca de la puerta del ascensor. Para mi sorpresa ambos son iguales

La señorita Swan se sienta, y se quita su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Esperar…. ¿No lo ves?

- ¡Debemos salir de aquí! – Su pasotismo está acabando con la poco aguante que me queda.

- Si debemos… pero no podemos… Podríamos salir por arriba – Ella mira la trampilla que tenemos encima – Pero como verás, tú no podrías con mi peso, y yo, aunque te levantara, no creo que tú te pudieras mover con facilidad por allí arriba – Dirige su mirada a mis piernas- debido a tu falda de tubo y tus tacones… Así que… toca esperar. Ponte cómoda, como si estuvieras en tu casa. – Dirige hacia mí una media sonrisa triunfadora.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? – Esto es un castigo.

- La persona que está encerrada desgraciadamente contigo

- ¡Serás maleducada! – Estallo. Nuestras voces empiezan a subir muchos tonos. Gritamos no hablamos.

- Yo – Ella se pone de pie indignada - ¿¡Perdona!? No soy yo la que ni siquiera se ha presentado, y me ha tratado en todo momento como si fuese un animal.

- No lo haría sino fueras por una oficina criticando a las personas que te están dando de comer. Intenta pensar un poquito. Porque la persona que te llamó, mejor dicho la imbécil que te llamo fui yo. Y que yo sepa soy la persona que voy a pagar la factura. Creo que merezco un poco de respecto. Además no voy a perder mi preciado tiempo con una estúpida máquina, para eso está la gente como tú.

- ¿La gente como yo? – Otra vez pone sus brazos en jarra. Así que yo decido ponerlos cruzados sobre mi pecho, y levanto bien la barbilla. Me acerco.

- Sí, la gente como tu… Que no tenéis ambiciones, ni estudios, no sois nada… - Realmente no siento ninguna palabra. Pero sé que quiero hacerle daño en cada frase que digo. Sé que necesito desahogarme con alguien. Y sé que le ha tocado a ella- Que vais por la vida de trabajo en trabajo. Huis de los compromisos. Que os reís de las personas que están en un nivel superior por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Vais de liberales, pero en el fondo sois los primeros que separáis clases. – Voy cerrando aún más la distancia – Creéis que podéis hacer todo, porque no tenéis responsabilidades. Supongo que la culpa es de vuestros padres que no os dieron la educación necesaria. Y ¿Sabes?... Os prefiero a mil metros de distancia. –Siento como cada palabra que he pronunciado ha sido como alfileres en su ego. Su gesto es duro. Su mirada sostenida en la mía.

- Mis padres están muertos – Algo se incrusta en mi pecho.- Así que supongo que tienes razón, no me dieron una educación. Pero ¿Sabes? Prefiero ser una maleducada, pasar de todo, no tener estudios, ni dinero que estar como tú. Amargada. Solo te importa tu trabajo, que por cierto no sabrás lo que es trabajar más de dos horas al día, y tu dinero. Seguramente no tienes a nadie a tu lado, nadie que te quiera. Estas solas. Y morirás sola. No por lo que eres, sino por quién eres y que tienes. Eres una persona sin amor. Me das repulsión. Seguramente pagas hasta por follar – Golpeo su cara

Nuestras miradas son intensas. No hay más palabras. Creo que ya se han lanzado bastantes cuchillos, y todos han dado en el blanco. No nos conocemos pero ambas hemos ido a herir. Y, verdaderamente, duele.

Otro golpe seco, y un ruido de motor nos saca de ese momento arduo, de ese momento del silencio en el que se ha dicho todo lo que no se tenía que decir, lo que no se pensaba decir. Nuestras miradas han sido interrumpidas. Nos alejamos. El ascensor se ha movido otra vez, y no tarda mucho en llegar a la primera planta, y abrirse las puertas del ascensor. La señorita Swan coge su móvil antes de salir, no vuelve la mirada, ni siquiera pronuncia ni una palabra. Solo se va. Veo como se pierde en la lejanía de la entrada del edificio. No sé por qué pero me siento mal. Algo en mi pecho duele. No debería haber dicho lo que dije. No debería haberla pegado. Respiro. Hoy mi día está completo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

He salido corriendo del ascensor. No quiero mirar atrás, noto como mi cuerpo está tenso, y como el calor del golpe en mi mejilla aún perdura. Me siento mal por todo lo que la he dicho, pero ella se lo merecía por estirada, me excuso. No quiero pensar más en esa situación. Ahora lo que quiero llegar es a casa y meterme en la ducha. Si, será lo mejor.

Ha pasado una hora, y ciertamente tenía razón, me he calmado con la ducha.

Me tiro en la cama, y cojo mi móvil para llamar a Ruby. Necesito contarle todo lo que me ha pasado desde que la llamé por última vez. Un segundo. Este no es mi móvil. Maldita sea, es el móvil de la reina de hielo. No sé qué hacer. Debería llevárselo a su oficina y recuperar el mío lo antes posible. Eso sería lo más sensato, pero no quiero verla. No sé cómo explicarlo, aún me arde cada palabra que me dijo, cada acción que hizo. Sigo furiosa, la ducha no me ha calmado como pensaba.

Manejo el móvil entre mis manos. Miles de pensamientos. Quizás si ojeo un poco puedo llevárselo y si me ataca utilizarlo en su contra. Eso es muy rastrero Swan. Más pensamientos. Juego con su móvil entres mis dedos. Solo un vistazo, solo uno. Decido encenderlo y solo mirar su agenda de contactos. No tiene muchos nombres ¿Ves? No tiene amigos tal y como pensé, me confirmo a mí misma. Nada de mama o papa, o de un nombre cariñoso. Ahora déjalo, me regaño. Acércate mañana a su oficina. Aunque tal vez puedo echarle un vistazo a sus fotos también. Se lo merece por estúpida. Actuó sin razonar, mis dedos van solos. Veo muchas fotos de un bebe. Debe ser suyo porque se parece muchísimo a ella, tiene la misma sonrisa. Sigo pasando las fotos. No encuentro fotos de nadie más. Solo las fotos del bebe. Pensamientos negativos invaden mi mente. Empiezo a sentirme mal. Quizás metí la pata. Mi imaginación divaga por todo lo que la dije"Seguramente no tienes a nadie a tu lado, nadie que te quiera". Quizás la abandonaron cuando tuvo al niño. No hay fotos de un padre y de ninguna otra pareja. "Estas solas". Otro recuerdo empuja mi corazón, quizá me pasé. "Eres una persona sin amor";¿ y si solo se tiene a ella y sus padres también murieron?. Un último pensamiento golpea mi alma "Seguramente pagas hasta por follar ", ¿Y si la violaron? Mi corazón late a un ritmo superior al habitual ¿Qué he hecho? Yo no soy así, no quise hacerla daño, pero ella se pasó, aunque también yo metí la pata. Mi mente es un completo lío. Y si voy ahora a su trabajo y me disculpo. Será lao mejor. Miro el reloj, son las 8 de la tarde, no creo que la encuentre trabajando. Decido indagar por sus mensajes, sé que no es lo correcto, pero necesito saciar mi sentimiento de culpa. Encuentro unos mensajes, no muchos, serán unos 10. Casi todos son de una tal Cora hablando del trabajo y diciéndola que espera mucho de ella. Debe ser su jefa. También encuentro algún que otro mensaje de Carol, y deduzco que es su secretaria. Así que concluyo que está en una buena posición laboral.

Unos minutos más cotilleando. Una idea surge interrumpiendo mis acciones. Podría pedirla disculpas a través del móvil, porque si yo tengo el suyo ella tiene el mío. Podría escribirle un mensaje, y poder suavizar las cosas antes de vernos. Decido enviarle un simple mensaje para ver su respuesta, no sin antes escribirlos varias veces y borrarlo varias veces.

"_**Hola. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tengo tu móvil y tú tienes el mío". **_

Ya esta enviado, ahora solo toca esperar, pero no hay señal. Pasan los minutos. Me rindo. Mañana por la mañana le llevaré el móvil y se lo puedo dejar a su secretaria. No hace falta que la vea, o que hable con ella. Puedo dejarla también una nota disculpándome. Eso será lo mejor. Dejo el móvil en la mesilla. Me dirijo hacia el armario.

Bip

Mi corazón das un vuelco, no sé el por qué. No la debo nada y ella no me debe nada. Pero algo en mí me dice que esta mañana no fui yo misma, y tengo que solucionarlo. Voy corriendo hacia el móvil. Es un mensaje de ella desde mi móvil.

"_**Me he dado cuenta cuando he querido llamar y no tenía saldo. Por cierto, te lo he recargado"**_

No me esperaba este mensaje. No es duro, ni intenso. No tiene la maldad que esperaba de la misma persona que he dejado esta mañana en el ascensor. Releo una y otra vez el mensaje. No sé qué contestar así que simplemente le envío una sola frase para agradecer su última parte del mensaje

"_**Muchas gracias. No tenías por qué"**_

Bip

Su siguiente mensaje es rápido.

"_**Si necesita hoy su teléfono estaré en mi despacho hasta muy tarde"**_

¿Aún sigue trabajando? Mi ira hacia ella se está convirtiendo en pena a pasos agigantados. ¿No tendría que estar con su hijo? A lo mejor, se lo han quitado y no se lo dejan ver, o a lo mejor murió. Otra vez es mi corazón el que se encoge. Algo en mi quiere protegerla. No puedo describir este sentimiento. Jamás lo había tenido hacia una persona desconocida. Necesito ayudarla, sé que tengo que ayudarla.

"_**No, no me hace falta. Y ahora no puedo ir a buscarlo. Por cierto, lo siento"**_

Las últimas palabras vuelan. Respiro. No hay contestación. Cinco minutos y nada. Me temo que será difícil mi propósito.

Bip

"_**¿Por insultarme? ¿Por ser una maleducada? ¿Por decirme que no merezco nada de amor? ¿Por darle asco?"**_

Perfecto. Ahora si es la persona que discutí en el ascensor. Podría no contestarla, y llevarle mañana el móvil, incluso hoy. Pero algo me dice que no me rinda. Que hay algo más. Escribo un mensaje sincero, arriesgándome a una reprimenda.

"_**Por todo. Aunque parte de la culpa es tuya por lo que dijiste, y como te comportaste"**_

Bip

"_**¿De verdad se está disculpando o está intentando que yo también lo haga? Creo que la cosa normalmente no va así**__"_

Directo. Sonrío. Ella aún sigue hablando conmigo. Así que decido empujar un poco a mi suerte.

"_**Podrías también disculparte"**_

Bip

"_**Esto es increíble. Está bien Señorita Swan, quizás me sobrepase un poco en mis palabras y en el bofetón. ¿Le vale?"**_

¿Se estaba disculpando? Ahora sí que estoy perdida. Pero en el fondo me gusta esta situación. Tecleo y envío.

"_**Me vale con un quizás. Gracias. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**_

Bip.

"_**Algo me dice que me la dirá igual, así que adelante"**_

Cualquiera diría que ya me conoce. Siento una conexión, ciento que debemos conocernos. Que estaba predestinado.

"_**¿Tires un hijo? He visto una fotos de un bebe de un año de edad y se parece mucho a ti"**_

Bip

La respuesta es inmediata.

"_**¿Nadie le ha dicho que es de mala educación cotillear las cosas de otra persona?"**_

"_**Tienes razón. Lo siento. La curiosidad me pudo, y sé que no es excusa"**_

No hay contestación, y no me extraña, no nos conocemos y yo ya pretendo saber todo de ella. Me dirijo a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de agua. En la distancia escucho ese sonido.

Bip

Vuelvo otra vez a la habitación y leo el mensaje con cara sorprendida.

"_**Si. Se llama Henry. Tiene 13 meses, y el príncipe de la casa"**_

Debería dedicarme a ser un detective. No se me dan mal estas cosas. Ahora me preocupa su historia. Necesito saber que ella está bien. Necesito confirmar que no la hice daño. Lo necesito.

"_**¿Y su padre? No he visto ninguna otra foto de nadie, y me ha extrañado"**_

Bip.

"_**¿Está intentando ligar Señorita Swan? Le recuerdo que esta mañana casi nos lleva la policía por una pelea callejera"**_

¿¡Cómo!? Mi mente de pronto se da cuenta. Ciertamente parecía que estaría intentando ligar pero no es así. Necesito aclarar las cosas. Esto es extraño.

"_**No, no… Soy Heterosexual. De hecho tengo novio desde el instituto, Neal"**_

Bip

"_**Entonces ¿Por qué ese interés hacia mi vida privada? Es raro"**_

Porque viendo tu móvil me he dado cuenta que puedes estar sola, y nadie se merece eso. Porque me siento culpable de haberme comportado cómo una estúpida. Porque me das pena. Tenía mil porqués, pero ninguno podría explicar mis sentimientos. Ninguno.

"_**Tienes razón. Bueno seguiré chateando con mi amigo que está en Tokio, o mejor le llamaré. ¿Su móvil es de prepago o de contrato?"**_

Bip.

"_**Muy astuta. No sé por qué hago esto, pero si vamos a jugar al juego de las preguntas, será mejor que yo también participe. ¿Cuándo se murieron sus padres?"**_

Sin saberlo, hemos empezado una charla donde las preguntas acerca de nuestras vidas es el tema principal. No hay mentiras ni intentamos ocultar nada. Es sentir que la otra persona que está en el otro lado es la persona que más confías. Una amiga cuyos lazos son fuertes como una roca ante el mar. Es extraño.

"_**Murieron cuando yo era un bebe. O eso me dijeron. Me he criado en el sistema. ¿Y tus padres?"**_

Bip.

"_**Lo siento. Mi padre murió cuando yo era una adolescente. Mi madre aún vive haciéndome la vida imposible. ¿Cómo llegaste a ser técnico?**_

"_**No te preocupes, ya lo superé. Pues tenía que pagarme los estudios de derecho, así que un amigo me ofreció esto. Y ahora tengo que compaginar ambas cosas. ¿Color?**_

Bip

"_**¿Derecho? No me lo hubiera imaginado nunca. Yo soy abogada, y ahora intento meterme en política. ¿Estas segura que no estás intentado ligar? El negro.**_

"_**Créeme, si me gustasen las mujeres no serías mi tipo. No me gustan las personas que se dedican a la política. ¿Tienes algún poder"?**_

Bip.

"_**Ahora mismo estoy ofendida. Nunca se me ha dado mal ligar. ¿Algún poder? No te entiendo "**_

" :) _**Yo tengo el poder de saber quién me miente"**_

Bip.

"_**¿Y yo te estoy mintiendo? Mi super poder es trabajar 14 horas en el despacho, ser ama de casa y cuidar de un bebe, aunque muchas veces lamento no tener más tiempo para él"**_

"_**No, estás siendo totalmente sincera. Y me asombra. Creí que la gente como tú no quería saber nada de la gente como yo. Y de ocio ¿No haces nada?**_

Bip

"_**Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa de hablar de la gente como tú o la gente como yo. No de ocio no hago nada"**_

"_**Cierto. Perdona. Quizás algún día te tendré que sacar a beber un poco y bailar"**_

Bip..

"_**Quizás. Esto sigue siendo extraño. Nunca había hecho esto. ¿Y tú? ¿Discutes con la gente y luego las acosas por teléfono?**_

"_**Si, es raro. Pero se siente bien. En cuanto a tu pregunta suelo acosarlas en un ascensor"**_

Bip. Bip

"_**Bueno, siento mucho interrumpir este despilfarre de mi dinero. Pero no estoy trabajando y lo mejor será que me vaya a casa. Mañana le dejaré tu móvil a mi secretaria, puedes ir a recogerlo cuando quieras. Yo tengo muchas reuniones, y no podré atenderte. Buenas noches Señorita Swan"**_

Tengo la sensación que algo de mi anterior mensaje la ha asustado. Quizás cuando la dije que se sentía bien. Tal vez. Espero que haya entendido mi broma del ascensor.

"_**Ok. De todas formas puedes guardarte mi número y si alguna vez quieres quedar a tomar algo estaré encantada. Creo que todo el mundo necesita una persona con la que hablar y compartir cosas de su vida. Vamos, una amiga"**_

Bip

"_**Quizás tengas razón y no me venga mal tener una amiga. Me lo pensaré"**_

"_**Ok, ¿También te pensarás si me merezco una presentación?"**_

No hubo respuesta. Pero las dos horas que nos pasamos hablando me dio a entender que ya no éramos las mismas personas que casi se matan primero en un despacho y después en un ascensor. Tal vez algún día volvamos a encontrarnos y podamos actuar de manera diferente. Sonrío.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

Son las siete de la mañana y aún me estoy peleando con la cafetera. He dormido bien, pero me noto cansada. Muy cansada. Pero debo darme prisa para llegar a la oficina lo antes posible. Por fin está el café. Un pensamiento interrumpe mi rutina. Ayer estuve hablando con la Señorita Swan. Fue extraño. Muy extraño. Al principio pensé que intentaba ligar, pero después me di cuenta que solo quería tener una conversación un tanto informal. Fue extraño. Me sentí bien. Me asusto. Nunca antes había tenido una conexión parecida con un desconocido. Nunca antes había compartido este tipo de cosas, porque nunca antes alguien me las había preguntado. Fue extraño. Al principio estaba curiosa hacia dónde iba nuestra conversación. Quería saber cosas de ella. Necesitaba en el fondo disculparme por mi comportamiento. Me sobrepasé, sacó lo malo de mí, pero eso no es una excusa, necesitaba pedirla perdón. Después, a medida que seguían los mensajes, decidí terminar la conversación. Yo no tengo amigos, no se comportarme. Bebo un sorbo. Quizás no es malo tener amigos. Sonrío. Cojo el móvil de la Señorita Swan y guardo mi nombre y mi número en él. Llamo a mi propia casa para identificar cuál es su número y lo apunto. Quizás un día la llame para tomar un café, nunca se sabe lo que el destino te tiene planeado. Sigo con mi rutina

Salgo de casa y me dirijo al trabajo. No tardo mucho en llegar. La primera reunión es dentro de media hora. Me preparo los papeles, y le entrego a Carol el teléfono de la Señorita Swan. No le pongo ninguna nota ni le doy ninguna instrucción a mi secretaría para que sea transmitida. Mi plan es diferente, y lo llevaré a cabo después de la reunión.

Han pasado dos horas. Una reunión infernal y un dolor de cabeza han conseguido que me encierre en mi oficina y decida no asistir a la próxima reunión. Un golpe en mi puerta.

- Adelante

- Perdona Regina, te traigo tu teléfono. – Se dirige hacia el escritorio y deposita en él el móvil- El técnico estuvo aquí esta mañana cuando tú estabas en la reunión.

- Muchas gracias Carol.

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- No, muchas gracias. Puedes marcharte.

La puerta se cierra, y sin pensarlo saco de mi monedero el número de la Señorita Swan. Tecleo los dígitos y escucho tres tonos antes de ser descolgado. Esto es raro, me digo a mi misma antes de escuchar su voz.

- ¿Sí? – Su voz suena sorprendida.

- Esto sigue siendo extraño.

- No – Una pausa – Lo extraño es que mi móvil me haya dicho tu nombre.

- ¿No querías una presentación?

- Muy astuta – Otra pausa – Buenos tú dirás.

No puedo creer que esté en esta situación.

- Me preguntaba si le apetecería un café la semana que viene.

- ¿Estas intentando ligar conmigo?¿ Es una cita?

- No sea tonta Señorita Swan, soy hetero. Y además no siendo así usted no sería mi tipo. Solamente estoy cogiendo su oferta.

- Me ofendes- Puedo escuchar risa de fondo- ¿Cuál era mi propuesta?

- Alguien con quien hablar…. Y quién sabe… quizás en un futuro a lo mejor seas mi mejor amiga.

**PRESENTE**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

- ¿Cómo nos conocimos? – Emma le dice a Henry – Uf... Eso es una larga historia chico. Demasiado larga para contártela. Digamos, de forma resumida, que de una forma extraña nos hicimos muy buenas amigas.

- Venga Emma – Puedo intuir como Henry le está poniendo cara de perrito abandonado. Eso lo aprendió muy bien de ella.

- No, ya te la contaré otro día, te lo prometo. Así que… Escoge otra historia – Ella sabe manejarlo.

- Tú lo has querido – La voz de Henry es maliciosa, eso lo aprendió de mí - ¿Por qué os separasteis?

Silencio. Mi corazón late a mil por hora. Me acerco hacia la puerta. Esa pregunta me la hizo muchas veces Henry durante los últimos años, y lo único que le pude decir es que era mejor así. Bien es cierto que le pude dar muchas excusas, pero la mayoría de ellas no hubieran sido verdad.

- Bueno – Una pausa eterna – Creo que eso es cosa de adultos. No es una divertida historia.

- Yo soy un adulto Emma. Por favor. – Mi corazón sigue latiendo muy deprisa- Porfa. No quiero una historia divertida, solo quiero saber por qué te fuiste. Solo eso. Además dijiste que nunca me mentirías, y que siempre intentarías contármelo todo.

- Ok. Supongo que ya eres todo un hombre, y que esta conversación tuvimos que tenerla hace tres años – Su voz suena más relajada que nunca, pero aún sigue manteniendo el mismo tono preciso, alto y claro- Lo dejamos porque, a veces, cuando las personas se hacen muy amiga confunden ciertos sentimientos.

- ¿No querías a mi mama? – Henry interrumpe el discurso de Emma.

- Con todo mi corazón. La quise, la quiero y la querré para el resto de mis días. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tu madre fue una persona muy especial en mi vida.

Mi corazón sigue latiendo deprisa, pero en estos momentos son otros los sentimientos que le empujan a bombear tan rápido

- Entonces no lo entiendo.

- A veces creemos que estamos enamorados cuando en realidad estamos delante de una gran amistad. Nos confundimos porque estamos solos y necesitamos creer que la persona que está a nuestro lado es la persona de nuestra vida…- Su voz es decaída- Y eso es lo que le pasó a tu madre. Estaba sola, y yo llegué a su vida. Nos hicimos muy amigas, mejores amigas, y se confundieron los sentimientos… Y bueno, cuando te das cuenta pues… acabas la relación. Y lo mejor es separarse.

Mi mente procesaba cada una de sus palabras. Las escuchaba, las entendía, pero no quería hacerlas reales. No, no eran reales. Mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse, mas no lloro. Tengo la sensación de que Emma sabe que la escucho, tengo la sensación de que ella me lo está diciendo a mí. No puede ser. Con delicadeza me limpio los ojos. No quiero estropear el maquillaje. Decido quedarme allí unos minutos, mi mascara aún no está lista. Una última pregunta me hace sobresaltarme, y esperar la respuesta.

- ¿Entonces mi madre nunca te quiso?

- Sí, sí lo hizo, mucho. Pero como amiga… Solo eso… Pero como pareja fui un error… Nuestra relación fue un error… pero ya ves ahora nuestros caminos se han vuelto a juntar porque eso es lo que tiene la verdadera amistad.

Me escuchó. Mi corazón se hunde. Por instinto salgo del baño con ímpetu, no necesito máscara, solo necesito saber una cosa. Veo como Emma y Henry me miran, se sorprenden, supongo que mi gesto lo dice todo. Supongo que mi mirada lo dice todo. Esta es directa, solo mira Emma, y Emma me mira a mí.

- ¿Sabías que te estaba escuchando? – Mi voz es áspera debido al mal momento que he pasado en el baño, debido a todos los sentimientos y recuerdos. Puedo notar como Henry desvía la mirada de una a otra.

Hay un silencio. Su mirada lo dice todo, no hace falta que hable. Pero requiero que lo haga.

- Sí, lo sabía.

- Entonces… tenemos que hablar. – No le pregunto, le afirmo

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Bueno, he llegado a un punto que necesito tomarme un descanso de esta historia para saber dónde me conducen nuestras chicas, aunque más o menos tengo varias ideas en la cabeza. Pero necesito en respiro :(**_

_**Por otra parte, empezaré a escribvir otra historia mucho más divertida, y que publicaré en unos días. ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias.**_

_**Se aceptan todos los comentarios, me ayudarían mucho. Un abrazo enorme!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya he vuelto y con fuerza. Espero que os guste este capítulo, para mi es uno de mis favoritos porque simboliza una nueva etapa, y me parece necesario.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que leen la historia, la siguen o la han comentado en algún momento (Se echa de menos algunas bajas ). Pero sobre todo, y con todo mi respeto, quería dar un agradecimiento especial por sus últimos comentarios a: Paolacch (Por estar siempre ahí), inagamil18 (Porque todo comentario ayuda), EstheryBautista (Me encantan tus palabras), paola-enigma (Espero que no me mates), notantocomoayer (Espero que te guste la conversación), blackSwanMS (Tu comentario me hizo reír mucho, y me animo con esta historia)…**

**Espero que os guste!**

**CAPIÍTULO 12**

_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único._

_(Agatha Christie)_

- Entonces… tenemos que hablar – No le pregunto, le confirmo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

Y ahí está el momento que tanto temía. Sé perfectamente que Regina podía escucharnos, y sé perfectamente que esto tenía que pasar. Teníamos que hablar. Mejor dicho, tuvimos que hablar hace muchísimo tiempo.

Le afirmo con la cabeza, y veo como da media vuelta para salir por la puerta. No se despide de Henry. Me pregunto qué es lo que la ronda por la cabeza. Me pregunto si estará enfada, o indignada. Me pregunto sí quiere hablar sobre mis pensamientos o sentimientos. Me pregunto sí necesita saber el porqué de todo. Esas palabras que nunca dijimos. Esas que tanto duelen. Aquellas que no conocimos. Tres años después supongo que todo será resuelto. Eso es lo que yo pretendía, pienso, o eso creo, rectifico.

- Ahora volvemos chico – Henry me mira con cara de pena. Está un poco confundido por todo, y no me extraña – Todo está bien, ¿Vale? Solo tenemos que hablar sobre una cosa y enseguida volvemos – Le revuelvo el pelo, y él me sonríe.

Salgo también al pasillo, y veo como Regina está nerviosa y dando paseos en señal de espera.

- Hay una especie de terraza al final de aquel pasillo – Digo señalando el camino – Si lo deseas, podemos hablar allí, estaremos más tranquilos.

Regina asevera y deja que yo pase por su lado para guiarla. Puede oler su perfume, incluso puedo notar su corazón cuando me coloco a su lado.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la terraza, un par de minutos quizás. Compruebo que la puerta no te atrancada y la abro, tal y como lo había hecho ayer. Me coloco de tal forma que dejo que Regina inspeccione el lugar. Es una simple azotea de un hospital. Puede medir tres metros cuadrados, y no tiene nada en especial, quizás solo sus vistas, pero estas tampoco son muy especiales. Sin embargo, una terraza en sí misma me evoca recuerdos, y sé que a Regina también.

**7 DE JUNIO DE 2007 (7 AÑOS ANTES)**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

Hoy es día de película romántica, La casa del lago. No es que me divierta mucho esta clase de películas, sobre todo porque es algo irreal e imposible que pase, pero una cosa no negaré, te evaden de la realidad.

Miro de reojo a mi lado y puedo ver a Emma a sus anchas en mi sofá. Quién me iba a decir a mi que la persona que abofetee hace 6 meses ahora está viendo conmigo una película. Y es que en estos 6 meses nos hemos convertido en inseparables. Emma es muy diferente a mí. Se podría decir que ella es el día y yo la noche. Y eso me gusta. Hace que esté completa a su lado. Hace que mi estricta vida no sea tan estricta. Que no solo sea una madre y una jefa sino también una mujer, una amiga.

En estos seis meses hemos aprendido a hablar de muchas cosas y a veces de nada. A veces solemos quedar a tomar café, algo tranquilito, pero otras veces solemos ir a una discoteca, aunque este no suele ser el caso más habitual teniendo en cuenta a Henry. Emma aún no le conoce, en el fondo deseo que algún día lo haga.

Salgo de mis pensamientos. Ella me ha pillado mirándola, y me sonríe. Me gusta su sonrisa. Me gusta mucho su sonrisa. Y ahí está la parte que le da miedo, me aterra. Noto como últimamente me pongo más nerviosa a su lado, como quiero pasar más tiempo con ella. Noto que está cubriendo un vacio que no debería cubrir, mi vacio sentimental. Hace mucho que no estoy con un hombre y Emma parece que está ahí como si fuera uno. Me escucha, me abraza, me toca de la manera más tierna. Solo nos faltarían los besos en la boca y el sexo. Sexo. Últimamente he tenido alguna que otra visión de Emma en este sentido, y eso nunca me había pasado con una amiga, con una mujer. Los sueños son bastantes húmedos. Y eso me da miedo. No sé si estoy confundiendo sentimientos. No sé lo qué hacer, no sé qué pensar. La mayoría de las veces me digo que estoy confundiendo cosas, que soy Hetero y que aquello es una locura.

Emma se ha levantado a la cocina a por otra cerveza. Yo sin embargo estoy bebiendo vino. Ahogo mis pensamientos en un sorbo. Pero retorno a ellos. ¿Y si Emma fuera algo más? Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, incluso alguna noche hemos dormido en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, en mi cama. Pero no hay proximidad de otro tipo. Solo somos amigas. Acaba de pasar enfrente mía para poder situarse otra vez en su parte del sofá. Mi corazón late deprisa con su proximidad. No es algo nuevo, llevo casi un mes dándole vueltas a este asunto. No se lo he comentado a Emma, ella está con Neal. Sé que no están bien, pero ella está con él.

La película ha terminado. Otra más en la lista de tachadas para la noche de los viernes románticos.

- No ha estado mal – Emma me dice mientras bebe directamente de la botella de cerveza – Pero lo que más me ha gustado de la peli son las vistas que podía tener la casa del lago.

- ¿Estás segura? – Digo irónicamente. Sé que Emma es una romántica empedernida, aunque a veces no me lo quiere demostrar – Creí que te gustaría la forma en que él la espera a ella – Por algún motivo nos quedamos en silencio.

- ¿No crees que algo egoísta? – Emma rompe el silencio y me mira.

- ¿La espera?

- Sí. – Suena seria, más de lo que me tiene acostumbrada.

- No lo sé, nunca me han esperado y nunca he tenido que esperar

- ¿Ves? Por eso me gusta tanto las vistas… Es decir, o te gustan o no… Es algo electivo, palpable en el mejor de los sentidos, y una espera depende de demasiados factores… Así que… me quedo con eso de la peli Señorita Mills – Ella sonríe, y levanta su botellín para brindar figuradamente.

- No tengo nada que envidiar a esas vistas… Las mías son mejores. . – Sonrío.

- No puedo opinar – Emma pone su carita de perrito abandonado.- Nunca me las has enseñado.

- Ok… Pues vamos – Digo levantándome

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Tiene algo mejor que hacer Señorita Swan?

Ella me sonríe y también se levanta. Apoya el botellín en la mesa de café. Odio cuando no pone el posavasos. Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a las escaleras. Yo voy primera. A mitad de las escaleras puedo escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí, me vuelvo para mirarla.

- No hagas mucho ruido. Esta Henry dormido, y no quiero que se levante. Acabaríamos con la fiesta en menos de un minuto… Te lo aseguro.

Ella me mira y asiente. Hemos llegado al primer piso y nos dirigimos al segundo. Mi casa es una de las pocas que tiene tres plantas, por ese motivo se puede ver casi todo el pueblo desde arriba.

Hemos llegado a la puerta de la azotea. La abro. El tiempo es magnífico, no hace mucho calor, la brisa refresca lo suficiente. Me aproximo lo máximo a la pared que limita la terraza con el vacío. Me llega a la altura de la tripa, por lo que puedo apoyarme sin problemas y observar tranquilamente el pueblo mientras este, en su mayoria, duerme. Solo hay unas pocas luces encendidas. Es la una de la mañana, y la gente casi ha desaparecido de aquellas calles que puedo divisar.

- ¿Ves? No hay nada que envidiar – Digo levantando la vista a la noche estrellada- La vista es preciosa.

- Sí.. lo es.

Me doy la vuelta para enseñarle a Emma cuál es mi sitio favorito de toda la terraza, cuando la veo mirándome fijamente. No está mirando al cielo, tampoco está mirando hacia el horizonte, me mira a mí. Solo a mí. Mi pulso se empieza a acelerar. Ella acorta un poco la distancia.

- Regina, yo… -No deja de contemplarme. Tiene algo diferente en su expresión. Puedo notar que está nerviosa solo por su tono de voz – Puf… Esto sonaba más fácil en mi mente.

Hay un silencio. Incluso la poca brisa levanta el cabello de mi piel de lo sensible que estoy

- Me gustas – Su voz, lo que acaba de decir ha superado cualquier pensamiento y sentimiento que pudiera tener en estos momentos. No tengo palabras, mi corazón late tan deprisa que puedo oír retumbar el bombeo en mi oído – Me gustas mucho. Nunca me había sentido así…Sé que es una locura lo que te voy a decir… Pero tengo que decirlo, porque... – Sus manos no dejan de gesticular con pasión cada palabra que dice- Cada vez que estoy a tu lado me siento bien, me siento feliz, me siento en casa… Madre mía, cuando me rozas o me tocas siento que mi corazón late solo para ti… Y no solo necesito que me toque también necesito tocarte aunque solo sea con disimulo de que me acerques la sal… Y no solo eso, cuando me miras mi mundo se para… Y solo deseo que tus ojos me miren a mi… Y cuándo me sonríes… Dios mío… cada vez que sonríes te pertenezco… Eres preciosa por dentro y por fuera… Me encanta hablar contigo de cualquier cosa, y si discutimos también… Regina Mills sé que somos amigas y que puede que esto solo...

No la dejo hablar, he dado los dos pasos necesitaros para cerrar nuestra distancia y besarla. Besarla como si el mañana no existiese. Como si ella fuera lo único que tengo seguro en ese momento, en mi vida. No es un beso tierno, es un beso que implica el deseo, las dudas, la necesidad. Ella ha respondido con la misma intensidad al beso, y ha acercado su mano a mi mejilla para profundizarlo mejor. Noto que ese era el lugar, que ese el momento, que era ella. Se siente perfecto. Es perfecto.

**PRESENTE**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

Estamos una frente a la otra, pero ninguna hablamos. Su mirada está fija en mí. Es tensa, sin embargo noto como la va suavizando a medida que pasan los segundos. Hay muchos sentimientos involucrados.

- Yo… -Es la primera en hablar. Pero no quiero. Me doy cuenta que no quiero. Me doy cuenta de tantas cosas en ese momento. La tengo delante y por primera vez en cuatro años no hay pasado, ni rencor, ni recuerdos, ni sentimientos perdidos, ni sueños contemplados. Por primera vez en cuatro años estamos una frente a la otra y no duele.

Lo siento – Regina retrocede un paso ante mis palabras. Su cara refleja sorpresa – Siento haberme olvidado de - amarte… Siento haberme olvidado que eras mi amiga por encima de todo, y olvidarme que nuestra relación también era difícil para ti… No tuve paciencia, y no supe esperarte… Deseaba tanto que me amases, Regina, que me olvidé de cómo hacerlo yo.. Siento por cada día que no luche por conservarte, y por aquel día que me rendí porque creí que era lo correcto– Mi voz es rota, triste, mas no lloro – No pretendo que volvamos… Ni que arreglemos lo vivido… Solo quiero estar ahí para ti y para Henry… Sé que esto es algo raro, pero te extraño… Extraño a mi amiga… Y quiero dejar el pasado atrás… Ok, no funcionó… pero no quiero apartarte de mi vida por eso.. Quiero empezar de cero.

Noto como la respiración de Regina es pesada. Da un paso hacia mí. Puedo ver más claramente sus ojos. Estos parecen estar aguados. Sé que está aguantando las lágrimas. Pero ella, ella no lo va a demostrar, y no quiero empujarla. Ya no.

- Será difícil

- Lo sé… E intentaré que funcione.. Pero… Dime solo una cosa Regina... ¿Quieres empezar de cero?

- Yo también lo intentaré – No contesta a mi pregunta. Pero su respuesta me sirve. La sonrió para que lo sepa. Y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Es sincera, y es un principio.

- Bien. - Nos quedamos mirándonos.

- Bueno, será mejor volver a la habitación, no quiero dejar a Henry solo por mucho tiempo - Su voz es calida, aunque algo nerviosa, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que yo lo note.

- Me quedaré unos minutos aquí… Es bueno que hables con Henry sobre lo que ha pasado.

E- stá bien… Te veo dentro – Ella sale de la terraza, y puedo escuchar sus tacones alejándose.

He cometido muchos errores en mi vida. Quizás sea este uno más. Quizás tuve que decir lo siento, esperar a que Henry se pusiera bien y desaparecer de sus vidas. Pero... simplemente... no puedo. Un día di mi corazón a Regina sin saber que significaba eso... Un día quise que entrara en mi vida, y ahora me falta algo si no está en ella. Sé que será difícil empezar de cero, porque eso es imposible… tenemos una historia. Pero creo que podemos empezar a forjar de nuevo nuestra amistad y superar estos sentimientos. No quiero olvidarlos, pero es hora de seguir adelante. Es hora de dejarla ir.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué os aparecido? Me muero de ganas de saberlo**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola a todos!_

_Muchas gracias por los que leen esta historia, la siguen o la han hecho su favorita._

_En especial gracias a: Paolacch, BeaS, inagamil18, ReginaLove, BlackSwanMs, Paola-enigma, notantocomoayer, GatoCurioso e invitados._

_Antes de todo quiera decir que sé que esta historia puede resultar un poco angustiada. Lo sé. Pero muchas veces hay que pasar por cosas tristes y desagradables para darte cuenta de las cosas buenas que perdiste o que dejaste ir. Y con esto no quiero ser cursi ;)_

_El siguiente capítulo es una transición. Por ese motivo está enfocado a los pensamientos de ambas más que a su interacción._

_Espero que os guste._

**CAPÍTULO 13: ESPERANZAS**

"**El más terrible de los sentimientos es el sentimiento de tener la esperanza perdida" **

**(García Lorca)**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que estuvimos en esa azotea. Desde que Emma me pidió perdón y abrió su corazón. Ojalá yo encontrase también las palabras que silencié hace años, ojalá dejase de luchar contra mí y pudiese enfrentarme a la vida. Ojalá. Una vez leí que el corazón no muere cuando deja de latir, el corazón muere cuándo los latidos no tienen sentido. Y estudiándola en profundidad me di cuenta que yo perdí el sentido cuándo perdí la esperanza. La esperanza de que todo saliese tal y como había soñado que sería, y no fue.

Los minutos aquí en el hospital son lentos caminantes del desierto de cada uno de mis pensamientos. Lo bueno, es que Henry ya está mejor, ahora mismo le estoy viendo hablar con con Daniel. Llevan así toda la mañana y apenas son las 12. A veces no sé de dónde sacan la fuerza. A veces envidio ese tipo de fuerza. El tipo de fuerza en el que, aunque las cosas vayan mal, aun puedes hacerlas positivas, sin rendirte sin lamentarte. Creo que por ese motivo me enamoré de Daniel. Sabía ver lo positivo de mí aun estando rota. Lo que me lleva de nuevo otra vez a la terraza de este hospital. ¿Se puede ser amiga de una persona que cambio tu vida? ¿Se puede ser amiga de una persona que amaste? Porque la amé ¿Verdad? Un ruido interrumpe mis pensamientos. Veo como mi madre entra en la habitación.

- Buenos días – Sonríe mi madre mientras deja sus cosas en una de las sillas libres.

- Buenos días - Los tres de la habitación contestamos casi al unísoro.

- ¿Dónde está el príncipe de la familia?- Pronuncia dirigiéndose a Henry.

- Aquí abuela- La voz de Henry suena a vida.

- ¿Qué te parece si la abuela juega contigo un rato y dejamos que los prometidos se tomen un descanso? – La palabra de prometidos en la boca de otra persona hace que mi corazón lata más rápido. Es un latido diferente a lo que sientes cuando estás feliz, cuando algo bueno te pasa. Es un latido cargado de nerviosismo. En mi mente aparecen dudas, miedos, pensamientos, sentimientos que no se tocan.

- ¡Me parece genial!... ¿Me has traído un comic?

- No… Eso se lo dejo a tu madre… prefiero que sea ella la que te maleduque- Incluso en estos momentos mi madre se las arregla para poder soltar una de las suyas.

- Bueno – Daniel se dirige hacia mí – Un café futura Señora de Daniel.

- Está bien… - Me levantó de la silla y miro mi madre – Portarse bien… No tardaremos en regresar.

Salimos de aquel cuarto. Se está haciendo pesado estar aquí. Yo he abandonado del todo mi trabajo. Prefiero quedarme con Henry las veinticuatro horas del día. De hecho he abandonado mi casa, no vamos ni siquiera para dormir. Daniel me acompaña cada noche, y hemos cogido un hotel cercano para poder cambiarnos y ducharnos rápidamente. Deseo que esto termine. Lo deseo.

Caminamos por el pasillo y llegamos a la cafetería. Como siempre no hay mucha gente, se puede estar tranquilo. Directamente Daniel va a pedir, y yo cojo mesa que está en el fondo.

Daniel no tarda mucho en venir con el desayuno de los dos, apenas han pasado cuatro minutos, los suficientes para ver si tengo mensajes. No hay ninguno, mi secretaria está haciendo un gran trabajo.

- Café solo y un dulce – Daniel me acerca mi bandeja, y toma asiento enfrente mío.

- Gracias – Me quedo mirando el humo de café y puedo recoger su aroma.

- ¿Sabes? He pensado que nos vendría bien quedarnos una noche en el hotel para descans…

- Ya hemos hablado de esto – Interrumpo – No voy a dejar a Henry solo.

- Lo sé… Había pensado que ya que Emma viene todos los días, no creo que le importe quedarse una noche… También había pensado en tu madre pero es demasiado mayor.

- No sé si Emma va a querer – Ahora la idea no me parece tan mala. Necesitamos descansar una noche. El cansancio se nota.

- Habrá que preguntárselo – Daniel me sonríe y coge mi mano estirando su brazo por encima de la mesa..

- Buenos días – Una voz familiar se dirige a nosotros. Miro inmediatamente para asegurarme. Emma está a un paso de la mesa. Su mirada y su media sonrisa no expresan nada – Espero no interrumpir.

Aparto con cuidado mi mano. No quiero que sea violento, no quiero que dé pie a nada. Simplemente recojo mi mano en mi regazo. Tengo la sensación que es lo más correcto. Quizás por Emma o quizás por mí. No lo sé. Aún tengo que acostumbrarme a esta situación.

- No, para nada – La voz de Daniel es suave – Siéntate, por favor. Además ahora estábamos hablando de ti.

- ¿A sí? – Emma toma asiento a mi lado, y me mira con una ceja levantada – Espero que sea algo bueno.

- Habíamos pensado en descansar un día por la noche, y habíamos pensado en que tú te podrías quedar en el hospital esa noche para cuidar de Henry.

- Será un honor – Su voz es jovial. En ningún momento he notado incomodidad en Emma, tampoco la he notado a lo largo de esta última semana. Siempre está ahí y siempre me sonríe. Intenta hablar conmigo de cosas banales. No es como al principio. No hay esa tensión. Pienso que Emma cerró nuestro capítulo en aquella conversación como yo lo hice hace tres años. ¿Realmente lo cerré? ¿Por qué tengo estas dudas?...- ¿  
Hoy?

- No, yo hoy tengo una cena de negocios y luego se alargará la cosa – Daniel me advierte- Ya conoces a mis socios… Así que hoy me libraré yo solo.

- Ok, pues entonces mañana – Emma me mira directamente - ¿Os viene bien?

- Sí – Pronuncio en un tono suave, es lo primero que digo en esta conversación. Puede resultar extraño teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación. – Muchas gracias.

La conversación continúa durante unos treinta minutos más. Todo parece tan corriente, tan cotidiano. Pero hay algo en mí interior que no desea la sensatez de que las cosas puedan salir por fin bien. Me ausento en ocasiones. Todos los recuerdos del pasado mi inundan, todos los sentimientos enterrados y aquellos que tenía bien presentes, todas las palabras galopan en mi mente como si fuera el fin de los últimos días. Mi cuerpo está cansado, pero mi mente vive más a cada segundo. Es esa sensación. Esa sensación cuando decides hacer algo y lo das como hecho, pero, de repente te preguntas por qué lo hiciste, si lo querías. No es un arrepentimiento, para nada, es otro tipo de sensación. Tal vez sea indecisión, no porque tu acto no sea lo correcto, sino porque hayas vivido engañada de aquello que consideraste, una vez, incorrecto. Y entonces miró a mí alrededor, y los veo. Veo mi pasado, Emma, y veo mi futuro, Daniel. Y todo lo que era claro se vuelve oscuro. Y todo lo seguro se enreda en una telaraña de inseguridades. Y entonces el fin se vuelve principio dándote una segunda oportunidad.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que decidí decirle a Regina que olvidásemos el pasado para poder tener un presente. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. No me arrepiento de haber tenido aquella conversación. La debimos haber tener hace mucho tiempo, pero a veces el miedo te hace cometer los mayores errores de tu vida. Y estos son arrastrados como el ancla de un barco hasta que este se para. No obstante, muchas veces puedes enmendar ese error. Y eso fue lo que hice hace una semana en una simple terraza.

Quién me lo diría a mí, ahora estoy sentada con Daniel y Regina en la cafetería. No es fácil verlos juntos, ver como estaban cogidos de las manos al llegar. Aún en mi cuerpo corren celos, pero estos no me imposibilitan para actuar con normalidad. Normalidad, que gran palabra a fundamentar. Normalidad es actuar como está dictando tu mente racional, dejando a un lado sentimientos, esfuerzos, pensamientos y actitudes que te hagan cometer más errores. Quizás la palabra no sea una actuación normal sino actuación adecuada. Quizás ese sea el término correcto.

Me acaban de pedir que cuide de Henry, y eso hace que mi corazón se llene. Adoro a Henry, y me encantaría quedarme una noche con él, será nuestra noche de comic.

Entre mis pensamientos, y alguna conversación no importante noto como Regina me mira, y luego mira a Daniel. Puedo notar la transparencia de su lucha, puedo notar que no está siendo fácil tampoco para ella. Y me duele. Pero tenemos que pasar por esto, y poco a poco restaurar nuestra confianza, nuestro vínculo, y tener siempre presente que no será un camino de rosas.

- Bueno chicas… He de irme un segundo – Daniel se levanta y coge sus cosas. Se acerca a Regina y le deposita un beso en la mejilla. Es tierno, y a su vez educado. Es un buen hombre, y, en el fondo, le envidio por ello – Nos vemos arriba.

Silencio.

- El otro día me encontré a tu amiga Rubí – Regina comenta para romper dicho silencio. Son pequeños pasos que damos, pero son pasos.

- No me ha comentado nada.

- Me dijo que te van a hacer socia... Enhorabuena

- Si – La sonrío – Por fin estarías orgullosa de mí.- Y entonces lo veo, veo su dolor ante mis palabras. Veo como se tensa, y empieza a recoger sus cosas. Mierda. No podemos volver hacia atrás. Ahora no – Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

- Pero lo dijiste – Regina se levanta y me mira. Su mirada es triste como derrotada. Necesito que entienda que ya todo pasó, necesito que entienda que no me importa el pasado. Que estoy aquí.

- Lo sé – Decido posar mi mano en la suya. Extraño su contacto. – Y lo siento… nada de pasado - La miro- Por favor, Regina…

Sonrío sinceramente, y ella me mira. No aparta su mano de la mía. No dice nada, pero tampoco se mueve para irse. Puedo notar una guerra en su interior, puedo notar tantas cosas por su mirada que me da pena habérmela pedido estos tres últimos años.

- No… Lo siento yo… Emma… - Tres años han pasado desde que escuché mi nombre en sus labios. Y al hacerlo he retrocedido ocho cuando lo hizo por primera vez, y mil sensaciones buenas vuelan en mi ser – Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, de todos lo que has hecho en tu vida… De todo lo que has hecho por Henry y por mí… Siento no habértelo mostrado porque a veces… solo a veces soy una idiota y me cuesta expresar lo que siento. – Sus ojos se ponen brillosos. Aún estoy impactada por cada palabra. Esto no es un pequeño paso, es un gran paso.

- Gracias… Creo que necesitaba escucharlo – Quizás mi subconsciente lo sabía cuándo hace un minuto pronuncié esa frase. Supongo que aquellas cosas, que nos molestaron y que enterramos en el pasado, irán surgiendo poco a poco. Solo habrá que hablarlas.

- Será difícil – Ella añade alejando su mano de la mía, y cogiendo sus últimas pertenecías.

Veo como se marcha. No tengo que preguntarla qué será difícil. Porque sé qué es lo que es. Difícil es seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Pretender que todo empieza de cero cuando no es real. Difícil es decirle a una persona que no le amas aun no siendo verdad. Difícil es creer que puedes ser la amiga cuando quieres más. Difícil es no perder la esperanza de lo que todo lo anterior pueda pasar.

Escucho unos tacones. Aún estoy envuelta entre reflexiones. Pero esos tacones vienen en mi dirección, su ruido se cuela en mi ha vuelto

- Será difícil – Su voz es firme, segura – Pero no imposible Emma… Creo en nosotras, y creo en esto – Pronuncia señalando el espacio figurado que nos separa – Tengo esperanzas.

No digo nada. Dejo que se marche. Ahora solo fue dicho su mensaje, no hacia falta el mío. Era su forma de disculparse y de hacerme saber que estamos en la misma página. En mi memoria se trazan sus palabras y su sonrisa. Pequeños pasos, pienso. Pero estos van en la dirección adecuada. Quizás será difícil ser amigas, pero será mucho más fácil que volver a experimentar su perdida.

Observo la ventana grande de la cafetería. Los rayos de sol se reflejan en las mesas contiguas. Tengo la sensación que hoy será un gran día.

Sonrío.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones, ya que como siempre digo ayudan muchísimo, ya sean positivas o negativas. Todas son bienvenidas!**


	14. Chapter 14

Muchísimas gracias a los seguidores, a los que leen esta historia, o la han hecho su favorita.

Gracias en especial a los Invitados, Carolty1990, ReginaLove, Paolacch por opinar. Se echan de menos otras opiniones… Volved ;)

Y muchas gracias a notantocomoayer por estar siempre ahí (Por cierto, recomiendo su historia Después del Olvido).

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 14: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL AMOR?**

_Detengo el mundo cuando me miras como me miras y robo suspiros al cielo por tus besos, pienso que no puedo amarte más... y sin embargo, cada instante te amo más y más (Anónimo)_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

Las semanas pasan y nos encontramos ante la última. Por fin le van a dar el alta a Henry, ya que su recuperación ha sido favorable. Parece que todo empieza a mejorar.

Por otra parte, Regina y yo estamos muy bien. Al principio nos costó, pero ahora, incluso hay noches que nos quedamos juntas a cuidar a Henry, ya que Daniel tiene mucho trabajo acumulado, y no puede. En esas noches solemos hablar de cosas sin importancia, aunque también recordamos cosas del pasado sin que esto sea doloroso. Se han acabado la Señorita Swan y los perdones de las cosas que hicimos o de las que no hicimos.

- Emma, ¿Te quedarás esta noche? – Henry me chilla desde la cama – Hoy ponen una película de miedo y mi mama no me deja verla porque dice que después no duermo.

- Creo que no chico – Suelto la revista que ya me he leído tres ves, y me acerco a la cama. – Hoy le toca a tu mama y a Daniel.

- Creo que te equivocas Emma – Entra Regina por la puerta sorprendiéndonos a los dos. – Al final Daniel no puede venir, le ha surgido un proyecto de última hora. Así que estaré encantada de compartir la noche contigo – Me sonríe, y luego mira a Henry – Pero nada de películas de miedo.

- ¡Mama!

- Es inútil cuando tu madre se pone en modo sargento… - No termino la frase. Regina me está fulminando con la mirada. Me acerco a Henry y le susurro – Déjame a mí… la convenceré.

- Te he oído – Me dice una Regina sonriendo. Y es que cada vez son más habituales su sonrisa a pesar del cansancio de estar en un hospital.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

El día ha sido tranquilo. Aun así estoy agotada. Esta noche se ha quedado Emma conmigo, ya que Daniel tenía que terminar un proyecto para tomar mañana la noche libre, esta vez iremos a casa. Desde que Emma se queda, hemos podido hacerlo en más de una ocasión. Es un descanso, pero no una relajación, mi mente está en el hospital con Henry.

- ¿Podemos ver otra? – Henry pregunta ansiado después de terminar de ver la película de Zombis que me han puesto. Sí, al final los dos se han salido con la suya, hacen un buen equipo cuando se proponen algo.

- No, la condición era verla e irse pronto a la cama chico – Emma se ha levantado de la silla para tapar a Henry. Sé que no tardará mucho en que le venza el sueño.

Emma vuelve a su silla que está a mi lado. La hemos puesto así porque, tengo que reconocer, no me gusta mucho las pelis de miedo y a veces necesito una especie de protección, o saber que hay alguien al lado.

- Creía que te ibas a asustar más. – Emma comenta entre susurros.

- Demasiadas películas ya, estoy acostumbrándome.

Ella me sonríe. Se ve todo tan natural, se ve todo como siempre. Me gusta.

**PUNTO DE EMMA**

Henry se ha quedado dormido nada más terminar la película, y nosotros llevamos dos horas hablando de diferentes cosas. Se siente bien.

- Te prometo que mi madre odiaba a aquel chico.

- Tu madre odia a todo el mundo.

- ¡Emma!

- Está bien… entonces, ¿No fuiste al baile?

- No, me quedé sin ir al baile, y sin bailar.

- Entonces ¿Nunca has bailado? - ¿Cómo puede una persona no bailar en su vida? Me pregunto – No me lo puedo creer.

- Es cierto.

- ¿En una discoteca?

- No… Además sabes que no iban hasta que te conocí.

- ¿Clases particulares?

- No tengo tiempo para eso.

- ¿En una fiesta de tu madre?

Ella no contesta tan rápido como antes. Se toma su tiempo.

- No, ni siquiera en las fiestas de mi madre. Siempre coincidía que no tenía pareja o … - Ella me mira tristemente. También a mí me vienen esos recuerdos – Estaba contigo.

Me levanto y cojo la silla para llevarla a una esquina de la habitación. Regina mira preocupada cada gesto que hago.

- No pretendía que esta conversación tomara este camino Emma – su tono es triste e inquieto. Una mezcla rara.

Dejo la silla hasta la esquina, y me he dirigido a Regina otra vez. Le tiendo la mano.

- Déjame ser la primera que te invite a bailar – Su gesto es de auténtica sorpresa. No sabe cómo reaccionar.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

Veo como Emma lleva su asiento lejos, creo que le ha sentado mal ese recuerdo, supongo que es su forma de escapar de él. Pero no puedo hacer. De nuevo, camina hacia mí y me tiende la mano a la vez que me invita a bailar.

Mil hormigueos recorren mi cuerpo. Mi asombro es evidente, tanto que se refleja en su cara. Pero sigue con la mano sostenida, y la acompaña una media sonrisa.

- No podemos – Pronuncio en un rumor.

- Si podemos

- No debo - Añado

- Bueno, no será la primera vez que haces algo que no debes- Su sonrisa ahora es más amplia

- Eres incorregible – Me levanto y le cojo la mano. Encajan.

Nos movemos cerca, pero aún hay bastante separación. Mi ritmo cardiaco se está acelerando.

- No hay música. – Intento parar esta situación.

- ¿Quieres que también te cante?

- No… gracias… Sé cómo suenas – Suelto una carcajada.

- Entonces solo cierra los ojos e imagina que estas escuchando tu canción favorita, imagínate cualquier canción – Emma cierra la distancia y envuelve su mano en mi cintura. Me dejo llevar.

Nos movemos juntas, en mi mente no suena ni una canción, no encuentro ninguna para esta situación, pero estoy disfrutando del momento, de mi primer baile. Es ella la que me lleva. De vez en cuando cambia de compas e incluso me hace girar suavemente sobre mí. Pero en todo momento puedo sentir su corazón, puedo sentir su olor, puedo sentirla a ella.

De pronto, nos paramos. No debo mirarla, pero lo hago. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, y noto un gesto reconfortante, es suave pero a su vez intenso. Ella suelta mi cintura y mi mano. La proximidad empieza a desaparecer, y en cierta medida la anhelo. Es cuando su media sonrisa aparece de nuevo, y acerca poco a poco su cabeza. Me quedo parada. Y su contacto se hace evidente. Noto sus labios en mi mejilla, y como aspira suavemente mi fragancia. Cierro los ojos e inconscientemente sonrío. Abro lo ojos. La cercanía desaparece, pero nos quedamos una enfrenta a la otra.

- Fue un placer bailar con usted – Pronuncia a modo de cortejo.

- Lo mismo digo.

Nos sentamos y seguimos hablando de diferentes cosas olvidándonos de ese pequeño momento nuestro. Fue como un pequeño paréntesis. Me gustó. Fue perfecto.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

En algún momento de la noche, entre palabras, nos hemos quedado dormidas. El sol ha comenzado a entrar en la habitación y me duele todo. Odio las sillas del hospital.

La noche anterior ha estado muy bien. Hemos podido hablar de muchas cosas, he visto su sonrisa de nuevo en varias ocasiones y me gusta. Me gusta que Regina sonría. Puede iluminar esta habitación completa. En mi mente reaparece el baile. Que decir de él, me transportó a un momento diferente, un momento único.

Miro el reloj, son solo las 7 de la mañana, pero tengo que irme. Hoy tengo un gran día en el despacho del que no me puedo escapar. Regresaré por la noche al hospital, hoy me toca a mí sola la guardia, Daniel me pidió que me quedase, ya que esta noche quería estar a solas con Regina. Noto una punzada. Pero la ignoro.

Me levantó, y voy hacia la puerta. Siento un agarre en la parte baja de mi brazo.

- ¿Dónde vas? – La voz de Regina es mañanera.

- Tengo que irme… Hoy tengo que estar todo el día envuelta entre papeles ¿Te acuerdas?

- Lo había olvidado – Creo que aún sigue dormida.

- Nos vemos esta noche, intentaré estar aquí lo antes posible

- No te preocupes – Logra decir – No nos moveremos.

- Muy graciosa. – La sonrío. Aún no me ha soltado el brazo. – Dile a Henry que regresaré.

- Ok.

- Bueno, eso es si me sueltas el brazo.

- Muy graciosa – Ella repite mis mismas palabras de segundos atrás. Este tipo de conversaciones se siente bien.

- Adiós.

- Nos vemos.

Recorro el hospital en dirección a la salida. Se hace extraño dejarles tan pronto. Aunque sé que durante todo el día pensaré que se hace más extraño en volver y que me estén esperando.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

Un día más. Esto es agotador. Necesito salir del hospital. Las horas hoy han pasado lentamente. Ha sido de estos días aburridos dónde la conversación más entretenida ha sido sobre el tiempo. De hecho he vuelto a leer otra vez todas las revistas.

Mi madre ha estado esta mañana, y ahora solo estamos Daniel y yo.

He recibido un mensaje de Emma diciéndome que en breve llegaría. No he tenido muchas noticias sobre ella hoy, algún que otro mensaje preguntándome por Henry.

- Buenas noches – Hablando del rey de Roma.. - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Aburrido – Henry no tarada en contestar. A lo que yo afirmo.

- Ok… pues ahora entonces toca la diversión – Emma se dirige hacia la cama, y saca de su mochila un pequeño ordenador. – ¡Traigo una película de terror!

Veo como la cara de Henry se ilumina, y Daniel y yo solo somos simples espectadores de cómo Emma siempre sabe sacarle una sonrisa.

- Bueno – Daniel habla – Ya que ha llegado el relevo, nosotros debemos irnos… Hay que descansar.

Me levanto al mismo tiempo que Daniel y recojo mis cosas. El primero en acercarse a la cama es él para despedirse, posteriormente sale de la habitación. Me acerco también a la cama, y deposito un beso en la frente de Henry.

- Nada de chuches, nada de acostarse tarde, y nada de molestar

- Si mama – Contesta Emma con tono infantil.

- A veces no sé si dejo a mi hijo contigo, o a ti con mi hijo.

- Lo segundo seguro – Me sonríe. – Hablamos mañana.

- Hablamos mañana – La sonrío mientras me giro hacia la puerta – Intentar descansar los dos.

Nada más salir por la puerta, puedo escuchar la forma de interactuar de Emma y Henry. Es hermoso, solo puedo pensar.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMMA**

- Para nada… Superman es el mejor.

- Batman

- Superman echa fuego por los ojos

- Y Batman tiene un Batmovil.

Añoraba este tipo de conversaciones. Puedo ver que Henry es feliz, y que yo soy feliz a su lado. A veces me gustaría ir al pasado, no solo para cambiar algunas cosas sino también para disfrutar de otras que no me di cuenta que podían hacerme tan feliz.

- ¡Superman puede coger un avión el solo! – Intento convencerle – O doblar metales.

- Batman tiene un compañero… ¡Tiene a Robin! – Sus ojos se iluminan – Superman está solo.

¿Cómo pude olvidarme de todo esto? ¿Cómo puede rendirme sin luchar? ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí? Soy tonta por pensar que se puede vivir sin esta felicidad. Soy tonta por pensar que se puede vivir sin Henry y sin Regina. Cada decisión que tomé en el pasado, la hice sin pensar en esto, y me equivoqué, me fui alejando. Pero ahora, ahora estoy aquí, y puedo pensar con claridad, quiero esto, y espero que cada decisión que siga tomando me acerque más a Henry y a Regina porque son mi mundo, y quiero dejar de estar sola, quiero dejar de huir emocionalmente.

- Tienes razón chico… Tú ganas – Dijo mientras le revuelvo el pelo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

Preparo un té. Daniel está sentado en el sofá leyendo cosas en internet, pidiéndome que le acompañe. Tardo un poco en obedecerle, en estos momentos necesito desconectar. Lo pies me duelen muchísimo, y las piernas parecen que están demasiado hinchadas para sentirlas. A veces se necesita este descanso del hospital. De pronto, la voz de Daniel interrumpe mis pensamientos.

- ¿Sabes que un estudio ha revelado que la cosa, por estadística, que nos llevaríamos a una isla desierta es un machete?

**22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2008 (6 AÑOS ANTES)**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

Es increíble, ya han pasado varios años desde que estamos juntas, pero seguimos mandándonos mensajes como adolescentes.

**_"Dime ¿Que te llevarías a una isla desierta?"_** Emma aún sigue con sus preguntas para intentar conocerme mejor.

**_"¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? Para tu información creo que no me llevaría nada… Ya que por placer no me gustaría ir a una isla desierta, y por accidente no podría llevarme nada"_**

**_" ¿Sabes? Eres una aguafiestas… Pero me da igual, yo sé que te llevarías a una isla desierta"_** La curiosidad ante el mensaje de Emma me hace seguir con el hilo de esta inútil conversación.

**_"¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan bien crees conocerme? Dime entonces ¿Qué me llevaría a una isla desierta?"_**

**_"Me llevarías a mi"_** Su mensaje es claro y corto. Logra sacarme una sonrisa.

**_"¿Tan segura estás? La veo muy pretenciosa Señorita Swan"_**

**_" :=) Sé que me llevarías a mí porque sabes que yo sería la única persona de todo el mundo que daría mi vida por sacaros a ti y a Henry de esa isla"_**

**ACTUALIDAD**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE REGINA**

- ¿Regina? – Salgo de mis pensamientos – ¿Me estas escuchando?... ¿Tú que te llevarías? … Yo creo que también me llevaría un machete.

No contesto. Hay un silencio.

- Regina ¿Estás aquí? – Daniel se empieza a preocupar - ¿Estás bien?

Y entonces suspiro, y una sonrisa se forma en la comisura de mis labios. Me acerco a él. No mucho, lo suficiente para poder hablar tranquilamente sin elevar la voz.

- Te mentí Daniel… Cuando me preguntaste si yo quería que ella estuviese en el hospital te mentí… - Daniel me mira confuso. Deja el ordenador en la mesa para poder girarse hacia mí y escucharme mejor – Y lo peor de todo es que también me mentí a mí misma… Emma no fue un error… Emma.. Te quiero muchísimo, pero…

- Pero no estás enamorado de mí – Su voz es triste, me mata.

- No… He tardado mucho tiempo en comprender que el hospital es mi isla perdida, y que yo… yo quería que Emma estuviera allí.

- Regina, yo quiero que seas feliz, lo deseo – Daniel se levanta y se acerca a mí – Y si yo no soy tu felicidad, no quiero atarte… Mañana seguramente me arrepienta de esto y pienses que eres lo peor… Seguramente, pero ahora… Ahora no quiero que empecemos a odiarnos… Quiero que esto acabe bien, y quiero hacer las cosas bien – Me deposita un beso en la frente. – Te quiero

- Yo también te quiero, y siento…. Siento dejarte así, pero… no puedo seguir luchando por lo que siento.

En otras ocasiones tendría dudas, pero lo tengo claro. He de hablar con Emma hoy sin falta.

- Prometo llamarte mañana – Cojo mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta. No salgo, me quedo parada. Me doy la vuelta, y miro a Daniel, que me sigue con la mirada. Logró sonreír, aunque mi sonrisa sea triste por dejarle así. El me devuelve la sonrisa – Gracias por todo.

Salgo al exterior, y tomo el coche lo más rápido posible. Necesito llegar al hospital.

Nada más arrancar la radio se conecta automáticamente. Es una emisora de canciones románticas, y ahora mismo está hablando el presentador sobre un tal Pablo. Es increíble lo que somos capaces de procesar cuando en el fondo no sabemos qué procesar. Me quedo escuchando la canción de fondo:

_No hace falta que me quites la mirada __  
para que entienda que ya no queda nada  
Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba  
se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda_

¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?

Me doy cuenta de que hace tres años Emma y yo estábamos así, y que hace varias semanas seguíamos así. Cada palabra de la canción navega en mi subconsciente. Torno a la realidad, demasiados semáforos. Mas vuelvo a escuchar una parte de la canción:

_Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo __  
déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
déjame que voy a detener las horas  
volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño_

Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos  
y tú fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado  
Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios  
no quiero tus manos en otras manos  
porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo

Y entonces, me doy cuenta claramente de todo, de nuestro pasado, de nuestras decisiones erróneas, y a dónde nos llevó. También me doy cuenta de nuestro presente, de las pequeñas cosas que pasaron estos días atrás. Y es que, ahora, nuestras decisiones nos empujan a estar juntas de alguna manera. Sonrío. Recuerdo algo más concreto, recuerdo el baile de apenas unas horas, cuándo Emma me pidió que imaginara una canción. No podía pensar ninguna, pero ahora, sin dudarlo, hubiera elegido este último trozo de la canción, porque quiero intentarlo de nuevo, y quiero que ella lo sepa.

Por fin llego al hospital, y decido subir por las escaleras. Necesito hablar con Emma, y no quiero perder el tiempo en el ascensor.

Llego agotada a la planta de Henry, me relajo un poco y respiro un segundo. Camino por los pasillos con determinación, y llego a la puerta. Este es el momento. Debo hablar con Emma. Mi pulso está acelerado.

Abro la puerta con esmero a pesar de mis nervios, no quiero hacer ruido por si Henry está levantado. Veo como Emma está viendo una cosa en el ordenador, y se asusta un poco al verme. Puedo ver que Henry, efectivamente está dormido. Mi pulso sigue acelerado. Emma deja el ordenador y con mucho cuidado se acerca a mí. Sigo en el umbral de la puerta y retrocedo un paso para salir de la habitación. Prefiero hablar fuera.

- Hola – Me dice Emma

- Hola – Mi voz es tímida

- ¿Está todo bien? – Emma me mira expectante.

Dios, era tan fácil todo en mi mente. Era llegar decirle que la amo, que nunca la dejé de amar, y que quiero amarla los años que nos restan. Dios. Era tan fácil.

- Si todo bien.

- ¿Daniel bien? – Ahora es el momento para decirle que lo habéis dejado, pero mis palabras no saben salir.

- Sí… - Miro para abajo y luego la miro. – Yo…

- ¡Emma!... Por fin he conseguido el día libre para nuestra cita – Una voz, no muy alta interrumpe nuestra conversación, mientas noto que se acerca por mi espalda. – Perdón… No Señora Mills, creí que no le tocaba hoy guardia por lo que me dijo Emma.- Me dice Zelena colocándose a nuestro lado.

Miro a Emma que no me ha dejado de mirar, y luego miro de nuevo a Zelena.

- Perdón… no sabía que tenías una cita hoy – Mi corazón ya no late tan deprisa, noto como se hunde poco a poco. – No quería interrumpir… Solo pasaba por el hospital antes de irme a casa, y quería asegurarme que todo estaba bien – Miento.

- OH, no, no… La cita es mañana – Zelana nos sonríe. Miro a Emma, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que apenas puedo respirar, que tengo la sensación de haberlo perdido todo. Sonrío.

- Bueno, será mejor que vuelva con Daniel – Miento.

- ¿Seguro? – Emma me mira preocupada, noto como está incómoda con la situación. Me pregunto si seré una buena actriz. - ¿Seguro que no querías nada?

- No… - Miento – Nos vemos mañana. Que paséis una bonita noche.

Oigo como ambas se despiden, y en ese momento me doy la vuelta dejando sus susurros cada vez más lejos de mí.

Exactamente he tardado 20 minutos en llegar a casa, veo como Daniel ha recogido algunas de sus cosas y se ha ido. Me voy quitando los tacones por el camino y llego a mi cuarto. Arrojo mis zapatos y mi bolso en el suelo. Me tiro sobre la cama. Los minutos parecen horas, pero no realizo ningún movimiento. Todo duele demasiado. Mi corazón a dejado de latir. En mis pensamientos puedo oír mi móvil sonar, es un mensaje. Giro la cabeza para observar como mi móvil se ha salido un poco del bolso cuando lo he tirado. Me estiro para cogerlo. Efectivamente es un mensaje.

"**_No voy a quedar mañana con Zelena… Sé que este es un mensaje fuera de lugar, y que te dará igual, quizás sea innecesario, pero necesito que lo sepas. Necesito que sepas que no hay nada entre nosotras. Buenas noches. Un beso. Emma"_**

Mi corazón vuelve a latir. Sonrío. No, no es mensaje innecesario, pienso.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, y sugerencias. Además de posibles amenazas de muerte ;)**

**Por otro lado, estaré tres semanas de viaje, así que no podré actualizar ni esta, ni la otra historia: Cigarrillos de Papel… Pido mil disculpas y espero que continuéis estando a mi regreso. También se aceptan mensajes de "Te echaremos de menos" "Actualiza pronto""Menos mal que te fuiste" "Buen viaje" "No somos nada sin tí"… :=)**


End file.
